Billy Hatcher: Legend of The Steel Talons
by michealthehero2013
Summary: Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg fanfiction- after the events of the game, new trouble is stirring up... this time, in the human world! But what's wrong with Billy all of the sudden? And why does Rolly care about him even more than Chick and Bantam do?
1. Chapter 1: What's Wrong with Billy?

Hello, I bet you some of you are upset that the full story of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steels talons was not released yet, but don't worry, I'm making A remake of the story. the first 4 chapters will be the same chapters from the original story, but it will contain few extra words, Profanity will be removed, I mean Come on people this is suppose to be for kids too you know. I also will make a romance between Billy and Rolly, I bet you all would really love that, well i hope you enjoy this new verison of the story.

* * *

Unspecified Forest, 6:00 am

"Billy," Called Samantha Hatcher as she stood at the base of the staircase.

There was no response.

"Billy!"

No response.

Now she was a little bit agitated. She hated when she had to play the hard way but... She had to.

"Billy Sunnyside Hatcher! You get down here before I come up there with a bucket of boiling water, and pour it on you! I will do it!"

"I'm coming, sis," sounded a lazy voice from up above. Samantha smiled. That little trick always worked on her brother.

In a few seconds following, during which there was the sound of two clip-clopping objects on wood, Samantha noticed two blue, leather-decorated feet coming in view from the ceiling. Then she noticed the shin, then the knees, then waist, torso, arms, and finally, the blonde head of her little brother.

Samantha put a smile on her face as she saw her little brother come down the flight of steps in his light-purple pajamas.

"Good morning, Billy!" greeted the brown-haired teenage girl.

"Hi," sounded Billy emotionlessly.

"Is that all you have to greet me with?" rhetorically asked the brunette, obviously throwing in some jest disappointment.

Billy shrugged, proceeding to walk toward the kitchen table and plop himself into one of the small, tumbleweed-colored chairs.

Samantha sighed hopelessly. Why did Billy have to be so silent? Ever since he had been found after that month of having disappeared, as had his companions, he had been quiet. Once upon a time, he had always awoken early, strapped on his clothing, came downstairs, ushered a huge "Good Morning" and a hug to his sister, and ran out to play with his friends before school started, usually grabbing a small hard-boiled egg to eat on the way.

Now, the routine was that Billy would get up when his sister finally got him up, come downstairs slowly without ushering a greeting unless he himself was greeted (sometimes, he didn't even return his sister's good wishes), then just stare into oblivion for about twenty minutes. After that, he would go upstairs, change into his day clothes, and come back down, grab his handbag, and leave without even grabbing something to eat.

And Samantha had been worried. The young, confident boy whom she had come to call her brother had become antisocial and reserved. And every day, Samantha wondered and guessed to herself things that could be wrong with Billy.

Well, frankly, Samantha had just about had enough of this nonsense. Today, she would find out what was wrong with him.

"So," Samantha started as she began to get back to her original task of hand-washing the dishes, "nice morning, huh?"

Billy broke his miserable trance to look at the window outside, five meters away from the table he was sitting at. Beams of light shone on through the window, creating a sort of halo-like scene.

It was something Billy had brought about to the different islands of Morning Land several times. It was nothing he wasn't used to.

Shrugging, Billy just turned his attention back to the table.

"The sun looks fine," Billy sighed sadly.

Samantha could hardly stand this anymore. She couldn't just let her brother stay in misery like this. But to demand it out of him would be over the line, as well. No telling how he would react to a demanding tower of fury. If anything, that would only make him more tight-lipped. Or worse, he could just lie and leave her not knowing what it truly was.

"You know," Samantha started, trying to put on a weak smile as she took a seat across from Billy, "Rolly, Bantam, and Chick came by earlier this morning."

"Oh, yeah? What did they come here for?" asked Billy.

"They wanted to see how you were doing, Billy. Everyone's been worried sick about you, especially your friends."

Billy looked down at the table. It was, indeed, very true. Everyone he knew- his teachers, his family, his friends especially, had been constantly wondering what bothered Billy so much and, henceforth, checking up on him almost daily.

"So, what did you do or say for them?" Billy posed as a question. He threw in the "do" because he knew that his sister couldn't resist providing for guests.

"I provided them some breakfast, and Chick, Bantam, and I started to have a nice conversation. Rolly's the one who brought back up the subject of how you've been feeling lately. I swear, if there's any one of your friends who obsesses over how you feel, it's got to be that girlfriend of yours."

Billy's head perked up. "She is not my girlfriend!" Billy said, a light beat between "not" and "my".

"Oh, sure she isn't!" Samantha mused sarcastically. She liked teasing him about him and Rolly.

"She's not!" denied Billy, his cheeks now a tinge of pink.

Samantha started to sing, "Billy and Rolly, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes-"

"Stop it!" Billy finally shouted, banging his fists on the table. "Anyway," Billy started up again as he watched his sister's full-fledged smile weaken, "what did you say to them?"

Samantha shook her head, her smile finally fading, "I told them I truly don't know, Billy. I truly don't know."

Billy pulled out his father's chicken-themed pocket watch. 6:05 am, it read. It was time for him to get his clothes on and leave for school.

The blonde-haired boy got out of his seat, went up the stairs, put on his clothes, rushed down the staircase and walked out the door without even saying a "goodbye" to his big sister.

Samantha lowered her head, and shook it slowly from side to side.

"Oh, mother," Samantha sighed as she got out of the wooden chair and looked up to the woman in a portrait of a woman and a man embracing each other, just beside the cupboard, "what would you have done?"

* * *

Well there you go, the new edition of the first chapter, I promise to make the next chapter soon. Well i hope you enjoy the remake of this chapter, see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Crovo's Last Chance

Well, here we are, the remake of Chapter 2. Like i said before, all profanity was removed cause of i wanted to make this story for kids as well. the rest of the chapter is pretty much the same, except i fixed one of the errors that i found in the chapter. well i hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

The Crow's Colony, Unspecified Time.

Dark Corvo looked at the small black sphere in his hand and sighed as he rested an elbow on the table.

He had tried everything to release his master from within the sphere. He first tried cracking it, then using some spells, then some more spells, then trying to turn the sphere into a crow, but ever since that blasted Billy came around and defeated Corvo- with stupid eggs, of all things- Dark Corvo had lost most of his power.

How humiliating to be defeated by little yolks encased in calcium shells rolled around by a stupid little boy in a rooster costume! Corvo could only imagine how his master felt. Defeated by elliptical would-be baby chickens rolled around by a mammal was bad enough, but to be defeated by white spheres created from one's own weapon? And defeated when empowered by the energy of the Giant Egg? Who could know such could truly happen? A mere sample of such humiliation could be experienced via Corvo being defeated by a little chick!

Dark Corvo, finally submitting for the day, started to put the sphere on the table when it began to glow not black, but white in its aura.

"What in the name of-" Corvo left the sentence hanging in the air as he noticed, in the sphere, a small boy, about six, with black hair and brown eyes, looking at a sheet of paper.

"Corvo," thundered a familiar voice- the voice of Dark Raven, Corvo's lord and master.

"I-i-is that you, Raven?" asked Corvo.

"Yes," Raven sighed in an annoyed tone, "it's me."

Corvo couldn't believe it. His master- the one he had thought trapped- had rerisen.

"Milord!" exclaimed Corvo as he got down on one knee and lowered his head to the white glowing mass in front of him.

"As you were, Corvo," the sound of Dark Raven's voice sounded.

"Have you broken free of this prison?" asked the crow-wizard as he got up on his feet.

"No, I am still trapped inside this sphere."

"But-" Corvo started, confused.

"I am using what little power I have left to communicate to you. But I do know a solution of how to free me," said Dark Raven.

"A solution? Please tell me, Milord!" Dark Corvo almost demanded from his Lord.

Dark Raven chuckled in his low, deep voice, amused at how eager his underling yearned to free him from his prison. It was almost funny, how loyal Corvo was.

"The answer lies," Raven's voice sounded again, "in this boy I am showing you now. I want you to watch him. You will see how he can free me.

"But, Milord, how can such a scrawny mammal be of any use to us?" inquired Corvo.

There was no answer.

"Milord?" Corvo repeated.

Again, there was no answer to his call.

Shrugging, Dark Corvo took a seat, crossed his legs, and set his eyes on the white halo and the boy within. It wasn't like him to assume humans to be of any use to the crows, but if his master said it was so, then it was so.

* * *

Unspecified Forest School, 12:30 pm

"Let's see here…" David Cracker murmured to himself, "332 times 485. That's a zero, carry the one, that's a six in that column, carry the one again…"

"Hey there, nerdy!" A familiar voice sounded, interrupting David's calculations, "What's going on?"

"Oh, man," whined the six-year-old David as he turned around to see his designated bully, Arnold Bays, approaching him, fists tightly clenched.

"Why do you have to bother me now?" David asked the towering thirteen-year-old now in front of him.

"I'm out of lunch, and I want seconds. You're too busy being a stupid nerd to eat, so give me your lunch!"

"But I am going to eat it! And watch your mouth," responded David.

At that moment, Arnold picked up David off the front steps of the schoolhouse- holding him by his shirt collar- and shoved him into a neighboring tree.

"You know what?" Arnold growled under his breath and behind his teeth, "I don't give a crap whether you're going to eat it or not, and I don't give a rats' butt if you hate how I talk. Now give me your lunch, and I'll hit you only five times instead of six."

Nodding in agreement, the horrified little boy took out what would have been his lunch, and slowly extended his arm outward. Arnold snatched the bag greedily out of David's hand and let the young boy fall to the ground.

"All right, now let's see what we've got here," chuckled Arnold as he opened the lunch bag to look inside at its contents.

"What the heck? You brought celery sticks!" Arnold exclaimed as he pulled out the only contents of the bag- five long sticks of the aforementioned vegetable.

Arnold threw the would-be meal onto the ground, shoving it into the dirt with his shoe. He then turned his attention to the six-year-old boy gasping for breath on the ground. At the sight of Arnold staring down at him, David immediately started crawling away on his wrists and knees, terrified of the unsatisfied beast approaching his personage.

"Well, looks like someone's going to get beaten seven times today!" Arnold Bays yelled angrily as he walked closer and closer to the victim-to-be.

Arnold caught up with the boy and, after quite a struggle, finally slapped him across the face, drawing tears from the little boy, but also submission.

"Why do you do this? I never did anything to you," David wept.

"Cause I can, you little crybaby!" Arnold snapped back.

Arnold made no resistance to laughing at David's tears.

"Aw, you going to cry? Huh?" Arnold mused mockingly.

"Wah, wah," Arnold mocked, "Wah, wah, wa-"

Ka-POW!

"Ooww… my… GOD!" exclaimed Arnold as he held the back of his head in pain- and in so doing, unleashed David.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" exclaimed a voice all-too-familiar to just about everyone in school… even Arnold.

Arnold looked to the ground to look at the stone that had just hit him in the head, then jerked his head around to see the one who threw it.

Sure enough, standing tall and proud, with blue eyes and blonde hair, was Billy Sunnyside Hatcher, already with another small stone in hand.

Arnold was, to put it in a way appropriate for some of the younger readers out there, pretty darn angry. And when Arnold was angry, he was almost invincible in a fistfight- or a stone toss.

Arnold picked up his own rock. It was a piece of granite about the size of a brick, and Billy could see it from where he was standing. Billy braced himself, ready to jump out of the way.

"Hey you!" A voice called out behind Arnold. Arnold turned around to see Bantam Scrambled, standing in front of David, who was trembling behind him. "You want to mess with Billy or David, then you mess with me, man!" Bantam threatened.

"So, you want to mess with me? Both of you?" Arnold asked, putting on a false show of toughness.

"Make that three of us," called a female voice to the right of Arnold's viewpoint. Arnold recognized this voice anywhere. Arnold gulped as Rolly Roll, the first student to ever physically hurt him in response to his bullying, came beside Bantam and took a fighting pose- to be precise, a ready-stance.

"Ow!" Arnold exclaimed again as he felt another rock, this time much larger than the last, hit him in the back of his head, causing him to fall over. Arnold got up onto his feet slowly, his ears filled with the grinding of the dirt below him. Arnold held his hand to the back of his head to see a tiny smear of blood on the pad of his middle finger.

Arnold looked back to see his attacker, only to see a new little boy, who upon inspection from a distance matched the rumored kid classmates called Chick Poacher, flipping a rock his hand, with a confident smirk on his face, standing alongside Billy.

"You want to mess with David, then you have to go through me!" said Bantam courageously.

"And me," Rolly agreed whole-heartedly.

"And me," announced Billy, now holding not a stone, but a stick, though he was still a distance away.

"And me," Chick chimed in.

"Oh, yeah? Come on, I'll take all four of you!" bluffed the thirteen-year-old.

"You want to take that chance?" Bantam asked, cracking his knuckles.

As much as he hated to admit it, Arnold was in a tight spot. He wasn't used to uprisings and multiple people at a time standing up to him. What's worse than previous people standing up to him in this case was that now, each of the four had assets that formed the perfect anti-bully squad.

Bantam alone was pretty much like a team of musclemen. From working with his father in the lumber business, Bantam had enough strength to haul small trees. Arnold had met Bantam before, but never took his chances with the brutish force of muscle. He had beaten up several bullies before, turning them all into scattered messes, which is why he was called "Scrambled".

Billy was good with anything that served the purpose of a lance and, judging from his recent throw of the rock, a bit of a marksman. Billy was known around the small forest village for his immense courage, which had encouraged him to take on bullies before.

Chick had also taken on bullies three times his own height. Unlike Billy, though, Chick did it strictly out of fearless pride and self-confidence… and usually won. His ability to fire an arrow was well known around the village, and apparently, his manual targeting wasn't bad either. His ability to kill a deer in one shot earned him the false nickname "Poacher".

Rolly was perhaps the one of the four that Arnold feared the most. Recently, Arnold had attempted to take some lunch from Rolly when he was hungry. When she refused, he decided to do to her what he was just now trying to do to David. Now he may never be able to make children give him their lunch.

Without uttering a word, Arnold walked away, muttering something indistinct under his breath.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Bantam called out after the retreating bully, holding up a fist.

Rolly and Bantam turned around, and Billy and Chick ran up to accompany them.

As they analyzed David, they noticed that, even though Arnold hadn't "hit" David in the normal sense, he was still a little bruised. What was visible of David's chest was a deep red, and David's face had little dirt smudges all over it. The trails where his tears had been streaming down his face were quite visible as streaks through the soil spots on his cheeks.

David had apparently fainted at the prospect of being about to be beaten up by someone far taller than him, and hadn't woken up since.

"Poor guy," Rolly pitied, "He's out like a candle."

"Yeah, why do we stand up for such a wuss any-"

SMACK!

"Hey, what was that for?" exclaimed Chick as he rubbed the spot on his face where Rolly's hand had connected.

"Just keep your opinion to yourself, Chick," said Rolly in the form of an aggravated, out-of-her-teeth tone.

"Come on," said Billy as he picked up one of David's shoulders and Bantam picked up David by the other, "let's get David back to his house."

* * *

The Crow's Colony, Unspecified Time

Dark Corvo looked on in awe. Then, he reclined in his seat and grinned to himself. Now he understood what his master was trying to say. Now he understood why this boy was useful.

"Slave!" called Corvo to his young chick servant, a prisoner of war.

"Yes, my master?" asked the young chick as it entered the room of Dark Corvo and lowered its head in respect.

Corvo smiled. "Prepare the black suit for transfer to the human world. There may yet be a way to save the master."

"Yes, master" responded the chick, as he headed off to retrieve the black suit. Suddenly, the actual command got to the chick's head, and his face turned pale.

"B-b-b-but master, why resort to such an extremity to-"

"Did I ask your opinion, slave?" Corvo asked in a deceptively calm voice and without looking back up at his slave, not at all content with said slave's questioning of him.

"N-no, sir," the chick submissively uttered.

"Then go and carry out my command," said Corvo, still abnormally calm.

Knowing better than to oppose the will of a child of Nocturn, the chick turned around and, without a word, set out to carry out his master's wish.

Corvo watched his slave leave the room. When the chick had left to retrieve the suit and was fully out of view, Corvo returned his gaze to the small orb that was his master. Now Corvo had to make sure that absolutely nothing went wrong, or any chances of freeing his master would be done for. This was his last chance.

* * *

Well, how did you enjoy it? well, i just wanted to thank Itanu who came up with the story, i just hope i can continue the work that he never finished, well, hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be released soon, goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3: David Awakens

Welcome Back folks, welcome to the remake of the 3rd Chapter of Billy Hatcher: The Legend Of the Steels Talons

* * *

The Cracker's house, 7:00 pm

David slowly opened his eyes. The black abyss into which he had been staring for a time was, from a horizontal line in the middle of his view outward, slowly being replaced by foggy images.

At first, all he saw was a nasty smudge of brownish coloring with spatters of manila here and there. Slowly, however, it came into focus to take the shape of a wooded ceiling, with seam lines running down along it and knothole swirls scattered about so there was one on about every third plank.

Now, as David's ears came into function, he heard a mix of sound sequences which, after a few seconds, he identified as voices. It was a blend of one rather deep voice, one cutely effeminate one, one rather confident-sounding, youthful voice, and one female voice obviously older than the other effeminate one.

David slowly lifted his head up, blinking his eyes to bring them into full focus. As his vision became more pristine, he managed to identify several figures at the dining room table.

'Rolly? Bantam? Chick? What are they doing here? And why are they talking with mom? David Thought.

David slowly got out of the small couch he had been on, cracking his spine a bit once he had sat upwards.

Bantam looked back over his shoulder to see David waking up.

"And he lives!" Bantam exclaimed, earning the attention of Rolly, Chick, and David's mother.

"David!" David's mother exclaimed as she walked over to David and delivered a reciprocated hug, "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up until next morning!"

"I'm fine, mom," David sighed, returning his mothers embrace.

"Hey there, David!" greeted Chick as he walked up to said six-year-old boy barely into his consciousness.

"Hey Chick," David greeted back as he relented his embrace with his mother.

"Hello, David," Bantam and Rolly greeted simultaneously as they approached David cautiously, so as not to scare the timid youngster out of his wits.

"Hi, Rolly," David said, giving off a salute to her.

"Hey Bantam," David greeted as he shook Bantam's firmly-gripping hand. David pulled away his constricted palm quickly.

"So," David started as he shook his wrist to wring out the pain going through the constricted finger hub, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but why are you guys here?"

"For your information," scoffed Chick in a seemingly insulted tone, "we just happened to take time out of our day to save your crumby little li-"

THWACK!

"Ow! Holy Guacamole, that's twice you hit me today!" exclaimed Chick as he put his hand over the red spot where Rolly had backhanded him across the face.

"What Chick was trying to say," Rolly began, glaring at Chick as she emphasized the "trying" word, "is that we just helped you out when you were in a bit of a tight spot."

"How so?" David asked. "The last thing I remember is that Arnold had dropped me to the ground. I think he was about to beat me until I couldn't walk anymore."

Rolly sighed. David was smart academically, but when it came to adding up two and two in figurative speaking, David was not at all very good at it. He was the kind of person who needed to have his situation spelled out for him if he couldn't figure it out himself.

"Chick, Bantam, Billy, and I stood up against Arnold and got him to back off," Rolly sighed in a mix of annoyance and tiredness, "When we took a look at you, we noticed you had fainted. So, we picked you up and brought you back home."

"Oh… well thank you all," David said quietly. "So where is Billy?"

Rolly sighed again. "Billy left for home. I don't know why, he just said he had to go."

"Well, thank Billy for me when you see him next, will you guys?"

Rolly looked down. How could they? Ever since Billy and his friends had returned from Morning Land, Billy had been so concealed, so unenergetic. That also meant he seldom came out of his own house. He didn't play anymore- his only reason to ever come out of his house was to go to school.

"I'll try to make sure I do that," Rolly said, plastering on a fake smile.

"All right now," David's mother started, "I think that someone needs to go to sleep right about now."

"Aw, Mom, I just woke up. Can't I stay up a bit?" argued and requested David.

"Don't argue with me, young man," replied his mother in a lightly yet significantly irritated tone of voice. "You have to go to bed early so you can get back to school early in the morning."

David looked down to the floor and frowned, a saddened face covering his features. "I don't want to go," David said, slowly looking back up to his mother. "I'm afraid."

David's mother sighed and sat down on the couch, rubbing her forehead, her eyes closed. She knew it was true, and not in vain, either. Her son was frightened to go to school, and why shouldn't he be? Ever since that new kid, Arnold, moved in from the city nearby, every child in school was facing a nightmare just to get an education. Well, quite frankly, David's mom had had just about enough of it. Tomorrow, she would change it all up for her son for the better.

"I'll tell you what, David. Tomorrow, while you're at school, I'll go talk with the principal, and we'll see what we can do about Arnold. Okay, Honey?" Mrs. Cracker offered.

David spent about thirty seconds considering the offer. "Okay," he said reluctantly, after this time of contemplation.

"Good. Now, go on upstairs, brush your teeth, take a shower, wash your face, and get to bed," Mrs. Cracker ordered, giving her son a light push toward the staircase.

Compliantly, but with a bit of reluctance, David headed upstairs to do what his mother had asked him to do.

And the whole time, Rolly, Bantam, and Chick had been watching and listening.

"Well," Rolly started nervously, catching David's mother's attention, "Seeing as how it's so late, we ought to be headed home ourselves."

"All right, then," agreed Mrs. Cracker heartily. She would never keep a guest at the expense of their sleep.

"Good night, David. Good night Mrs. Cracker," the trio bid the family.

"Good night, Rolly. Good night, Bantam. Good night, Chick," responded Mrs. Cracker.

"Good night, guys," David bid.

And with that, the trio headed out the front door of the house and got on to the road.

When the three were out of earshot of the Cracker family, Rolly spoke up as the trio started to walk down the path that would at one point branch into each ones home.

"Poor David. Getting picked on by that big brutal monster all the time when goes to get an education, which is basically when you're supposed to feel at home," Rolly said.

"I know, he's such a-" Chick started. But, since Chick would be dead if Rolly's looks could kill, he got Rolly's message from the scowl on her face, which, basically put, said "shut up". He caught himself in his speech and receded, nervously giggling and twiddling his thumbs.

"Still," Bantam started up to divert Rolly's attention from Chick, "He's a nice little kid, isn't he?"

"And very smart," Chick added onto Bantam's point.

"Well, let's just hope that Mrs. Cracker's contact with the principal tomorrow can get something done about Arnold Bays," Rolly said to end the discussion of David Cracker.

* * *

The Crow's Realm, Unspecified Time

Dark Corvo walked through the crow village to his primary destination. He ignored the young crows playing, the female adult crows gossiping and shopping, and the very few adult male crows out and about accompanying their companions for life. All he could ponder, all he could think about, was the fact that his master- his almighty, powerful master- had invested his faith in a young human boy.

True, Corvo saw how the boy would be able to assist the almighty overlord, but still, a human being? What good is a mammal that, of all things, relies on a high concentration of light more than any of the other senses? What good is one who cannot live without high concentrations of light to the patriarch of those who live with only the faintest of light? 'And what good,' Corvo asked himself in his mind, 'would it be to me?'

Corvo shrugged it off as he approached the footsteps of the altar of Nocturn, savoring the presence of the Crow spirit as it encircled the temple itself. If there was one whom Corvo was more loyal to than Raven, it was Nocturn, creator of the nocturnal crows of the Morning Land's outer realm, as well as their diurnal kin in the Earth realm.

As Corvo entered the narthex and crossed the door into the main room, he smiled as he noticed everything in place. Nocturn's priests stood on either side of the portal. Corvo's slave from earlier stood in front of the portal and, upon noticing dark Corvo walking in, bowed down in respect. The black suit was folded neatly upon the portal, and- most importantly- Corvo's omniscience orb was set in front of a pew. Its purpose was to help him communicate with the boy in question.

Dark Corvo walked toward the pew with his omniscience orb before it and sat down.

"Oh, spirit of Nocturn," Corvo pleaded, "show me the instance within the twenty-four hour cycle the Earth goes through for this boy Milord Raven speaks of."

Apparently, Nocturn seemed unwilling to comply, as within the glass sphere appeared a scene of blackness. As Dark Corvo looked closer, however, he took note of a very dark version of the color green running through the horizontal center of the crystaline ball. Running vertically through this was a series of thin black and thick dark brown streaks, the brown streaks and black streaks intermingling with each other as they neared the dark green.

"Ah, so he lives in a forest," Corvo pointed out. "And of all things, I can tell this is the one with the other portal in it. Plus, it is night. Good, This makes things much easier."

Corvo turned his attention to the cylindrical shrine on which the black suit rested. He then looked at his slave, and nodded gently.

Without uttering so much as a whimper, the slave complied with the demand already instilled by the silent gesture of his master. He turned to a small bucket behind him. Then, he held out his hand, picked a knife and cut his palm. Hot red blood dripped down into the bucket, while some trickled down his wrist and stained his yellow feathers.

The shrine began to glow a sort of green color around the rim, illuminating the room and the suit laying on it. Suddenly, the suit started to rotate horizontally. It moved faster and faster, until it eventually disappeared.

"Now," stated Corvo as he looked back to his orb and it brought up the image of the young, brown-haired boy whom Raven had showed him, "Time to show this youth the power of our alliance."

* * *

The Cracker's House, 7:13 pm

The sound of scratching teeth sounded throughout the restroom was like an echo in a cave as David Cracker brushed his teeth. He had already showered, and already washed his face. Now, this was his last chore before he went to bed.

'My goodness. Bantam, Chick, and Rolly especially seem to care about me almost like family, thought David as he got to brushing his back teeth.

'But why, then, did Billy not come? I wonder… does he hate me, too?

David put some water in his mouth and gargled it, swishing it around a little bit, and then spit it out.

"But that can't be- Rolly said that Billy helped, too," David reasoned as he headed toward his bed and pulled the covers over himself

"Oh, well, I'm too lazy to think about it," David surrendered jokedly.

David knew now that tomorrow would be a new day. Tomorrow, his mother would go to the principal and reveal to him the plight of Arnold Bays. It probably wouldn't be the first time anyone had gone up and complained to the principal about that boy, but now, this time, the principal wouldn't be able to simply ignore it any longer. He would have to get Arnold deported from the school, and hopefully, the forest as a whole… or at least, he could coax Arnold's mother and Arnold's father to start using physical disciplinary action to make sure Arnold knew his place. That was certainly a nice prospect.

Little did David know, a newer, even more rewarding wind was about to blow…

* * *

Well, There you go. I will removed the next chapter's Profanity, well i hope you enjoyed this one as you enjoyed the previous 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Dark Corvo

Hello, I'm back baby, that's right, here is another chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend Of the Steel Talons. Like i said before, I removed all of the profanity so kids can enjoy it too, well i hope you enjoy.

* * *

David Cracker's Dream World, Timeless

Corvo landed in a large, green plain. As he looked around himself, he already knew that he wasn't going to like it here. There was grass- a diurnal plant- as far as the eye could see. As he began to look up, he was blinded by a bright, yellow sun shining into his eyes. He let out a little yelp in pain in response to the solar sphere.

"So," Dark Corvo started, "this is the boy's dream world? How pathetic, I was hoping to see darkness, considering the path his life is taking. Ah, well."

Corvo took to the air and flew around to find who he was looking for.

* * *

David sighed with happiness as he walked through the field. There was green grass everywhere, and clusters of flowers were scattered about all over. David's feet made a slight rustling sound as they made contact with the grass.

"Ah," David said in a relaxed tone, "Nothing like a stroll through nature to calm the senses. The only thing that could possibly ruin this would, of all things, have to be-"

As if on cue, blood red seemed to spread throughout and eventually replace the blue sky in a manner similar to that of food coloring spreading through water. The clouds seemed to turn from white to grey from the inside out, and the grass whithered as if it were on fire, until each individual blade was brown and prickly with a grey edge.

"Hey, there, you little loser," David heard a familiar voice say as a large shadow engulfed him from behind. He gulped and turned around- and sure enough, there was Arnold Bays in all his body.

* * *

Dark Corvo noticed the sky as it turned red, and the clouds darkened. Now, one might think this apocalyptic-looking setting would please Corvo. Well, that would be a misconception- as far as Corvo was concerned, if the sun was shining at all, things were abysmal.

Corvo looked around for his prey. As he slowly panned his head almost as if it were on a horizontal rail, something caught his eye to his right. He saw what looked like two people, one a little less than twice the height of the other one. This, Corvo reasoned, must be what he was looking for.

And with that, he dove in, staff in hand. Now it was time to convince the boy of just what his heart wanted- something Corvo was very good at.

* * *

"So what's up, you little rat?" Arnold Bays asked David tauntingly and almost rhetorically as he walked up to David, punching his fists into his palms.

"Look, can't you just please leave me alone?" David pleaded as he walked backwards. While it was a dream- and David knew that quite well- he still hated seeing Arnold- at all. As he continued to make futile attempts to reason with Arnold, he noticed a small flash of purple coming from behind Arnold. David tried to look over Arnold's shoulder. It was a mistake- he immediately fell backward as he attempted to do so.

Arnold lifted David up off of the ground by his shirt collar, causing David to start to whimper.

"I'm gonna take out your guts," Arnold bragged to his prey, "and shove 'em up your- UGH!"

At that moment, a purple light began to come out of Arnold's mouth. Then it came out of his eyes. Then, he literally dissolved in mid-air, causing the younger boy to be dropped. David landed with a 'crunch' on the dry, brittle, brown grass. As David looked up to identify what had happened, he almost couldn't believe what he saw:

Levitating in front of him, about four and a half feet high, was what looked like some sort of bipedal griffin. He had two free hands, one of which bore a scepter of some kind, which was glowing the same purple as the kind that had come out of Arnold. He also had two wings, each one at least as long as his body was tall. He seemed to have almost black feathers, eyes completely white and pupil-less, and a dark-grey beak with a yellow crystal imbedded in the top of it. Perhaps the most interesting thing, though, was the fact that he seemed to be wearing a sort of cloak-slash-robe. It was black, with a light yellow symbol on it- the same color of the beak-imbedded jewel- that looked like a crescent, with a hole inside of the crescent.

Suddenly, the figure let itself land gently and bowed to David.

"Greetings," the figure said as it began to rise from its bow, "I do apologize that I did not end that sooner."

"Well," David started to stammer, not quite sure what to make of this, "thank you for coming to help me at all."

"My name," the figure grinned, "is Corvo. Dark Corvo, if you prefer titles."

Corvo reached out his hand to the sitting boy.

"Come," he said, "I'd like to chat with you a little bit".

* * *

"So, young David, I see you have been given much trouble by this… fiendish other human being," Corvo confirmed as he flew deceptively slow and gently at David's side as he walked through the still apocalyptic-looking plain that was at one point the aforementioned lush meadow.

"Yeah," David said, "Arnold really is a pain to me." David looked down to the ground, stopping in his tracks. "I just wish that he would leave me alone."

Corvo smiled inside. Now was his chance to present the second-most powerful psychological force in the world under religion: Temptation.

"You know," Corvo started up, forcing himself not to snicker, "you could make him not bother you anymore. you could make it so he never does this to your dreams again."

"I've already tried that," responded David. "He doesn't take kindly to me trying to appeal to him."

"But," Corvo said, "There's always another way to get him to stop bothering you."

"Really?" David asked doubtfully. "How so?"

"It is the most permanent method of all," hinted Corvo.

"If you are going to suggest going to the principal to get him suspended-"

"Look inside your heart, David. You know what you want."

At this point, Corvo couldn't help but to grin. "…and you know that you know."

David was puzzled by what Corvo said. Look inside your heart? What's that supposed to mean?

David figured that it must mean to look inside his thoughts. But if that was the case, then the only "inner thought" David had to get rid of Arnold was-

"Oh, my goodness," David said. "Corvo," he said softly, looking up to the Crow wizard, "you want me to kill him?"

"Well," Corvo chuckled, picking some imaginary dust off from his fingertips, "not personally. I'm merely making a suggestion to a newfound friend. And more specifically, no: you want to kill him. I just suggested looking inside yourself."

"B-but it's wrong to kill anyone, for any reason!" David stammered, partially still in shock by the suggestion.

"Even in self-defense?" Corvo responded calmly, still looking at his fingers.

David was speechless. How did the boy respond to that?

"Now, allow me to explain my purpose here. My Master, Dark Raven, sends for you. He needs you to return him to his former glory," Corvo announced, now turning his head to look David straight in the eye. "If you wish for power and vengeance upon this other human who bothers you, heed my words: when I leave, this dream will end. You will wake up to see a crow out of your window. Go outside and follow it. It will lead you to the Black Crow suit. Put it on. I will appear there before you and give instructions and advice on how and when to use its power."

And with that, Corvo took to the air and ascended into the sky, shooting straight up like a rocket.

* * *

The Crackers' House, 1:30 a.m.

David woke up slowly. He threw the covers off of himself, rose out of his bed, and stretched out his body, groaning a bit as he did so.

David looked warily about. To his left, just a nightstand with an alarm clock and a lamp on it. To his right, his barely-outfitted toy chest. In the middle, the end of his bed. In short, there was no sign of anything wrong.

"Oh, gosh," David almost whispered to himself, "that was quite a dream."

But, if it was a dream, he reasoned with himself, then how is it that he remembered it so clearly? It was, after all, only a dream… right?

"Ah, well," David said as he got up off of the bed, "maybe a glass of water will do me good." With that, he headed downstairs to get some water out of the refrigerator faucet, thinking a little bit about the dream as he descended.

David had not even taken his second sip of water when he heard a cawing outside. David sharply turned his head around, looking around the kitchen for the one who made the sound. After observing his surroundings for about thirty seconds, David shrugged it off, dismissing it as something made long off in the distance or by the wind. Once he took his second sip, however, he heard the cawing again, this time louder and clearer than before. Remembering what Corvo had said to him in his dream, David slowly and reluctantly turned around again, this time to face the window. What he saw, he couldn't believe: Outside, on a tree branch adjacent to the kitchen window, he saw a small, black bird- a crow.

So maybe the dream was real after all...

* * *

Well, How was it? i hoped you enjoy it, i will be releasing the 5th chapter soon. well see ya.


	5. Chapter 5: The Birth Of Dark Cracker

Hello, and welcome to the 5th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steel talons. now that i have published the new verison of the 4 Original chapters, i can write new chapters for the story, like i said, i will complete the story, i hope you enjoy this chapter. however, i do not own, corvo, The black suit, and David Cracker, however i do own David's new identity, Dark Cracker.

* * *

The Cracker's House, 1:32 PM

David knew he had to follow the Crow. So he decided to sneak outta of the house.

He Exited the Kitchen and walked slowly. He didn't to risk getting caught by his Mother. But he wondered about his dream. If it was real, would he listen to Corvo and kill Arnold? But right now, he had to follow the Crow to see if his dream was real or not.

Exiting through the front door of the house, David saw the crow on the tree. The Crow then began to fly away. Knowing that this mean't he had to follow it, David Followed the Crow through the forest.

* * *

Unspecified Forest, 1:39 PM

After a long walk, The Crow landed on another tree, and in front of it, a black Crow suit with a brown staff with a gold spear on it. Remembering what Corvo said to him, David grabs the suit and puts it on. Then suddenly, Corvo landed in front of David and bowed before him.

"Good young David, Good. Now about the suit," Corvo told him as he rised from his bow. "The suit contains excellent powers such as the Dark Fire Ball spell, lets give it a try shall we?"

"How do i use that Corvo?" David Asked.

"Well, all you have to do is think of the spell you want to use, then swing the staff at your target. Lets test it out on this tree shall we?" Corvo Suggested.

"Ok," David responed. He looked at the tree and thought of the dark fire ball spell, then he swung the staff. Destroying the tree instantly, leaving nothing but burning wood.

"Good Job my boy!" Corvo cheered. "Whenever you want to use a spell, just think of the spell you want ok? Alright now lets test out flying with the suit, just press the button on your shoulder and your suit's wings will turn on, then all you gotta to do is fly. Give it a try."

David obeyed and press the button. then the wings popped up from the back of the suit and he started flying. "I'm doing it! I'm Flying!" David Yelled excitely. Then he landed back on the ground and turn the wings off.

"Now that you know how to use it, let me tell you when to use it." Corvo told the young boy. "Use it when i tell you to use it, use it if you want to harm people, and most importantly use it for revenge, is that understood?"

"Understood." David Nodded.

"Good. For now, when you get back home, hide the suit. during school tomorrow, come meet me at the janitor's closet ok?" Corvo demanded.

"Ok." David replied.

"Now We need to come up with a name for you," Corvo told David. "Hm... What's your last name?"

"Cracker." David Repiled.

"Well then," Corvo grinned. "Then your name will be... Dark Cracker." Corvo then laughed as he flew away. "See ya Tomorrow Kid." Corvo Told David.

"See ya, Corvo." David Repiled.

* * *

The Cracker's House, 1:43 PM

David Placed the Crow suit under his bed, and went back to bed. Truth is, he did want to kill Arnold, but he didn't think killing is a good thing. But he decided that he will do as Corvo ask, and that he will obey him, and he will help him in his plans.

David gave out a sinister laugh, he now believed that Arnold will never be away from him, nor would he every be understood. Corvo however, was a very nice man to him, he told him a permanment solution to get rid of Arnold.

'They never got rid of him before, and they never will," David thought to himself. 'Tomorrow, they will pay for their unwillingness to get rid of Arnold for good.' David understood that Corvo was really evil, and that he wanted to revive his master so he can get his revenge.

David didn't want to be a nerdy kid anymore, because of Corvo, he wanted to become a evil crow just like Corvo. "Tomorrow," David Said to himself. "Dark Cracker will be born." And he gave out another sinister laugh as he goes back to sleep, awaiting the morning where he can start getting his Revenge.

* * *

Well, how do you like it. i was going to make a longer version of this chapter, but i decided to go with what i got, i hope you enjoy this chapter, and i will be making the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Day At School

Hello, I'm back with a whole new chapter for Billy Hatcher: Legend Of The Steel Talons. This Chapter is quite longer then the 5th chapter. I was going to make the talk between Ms. Cracker and the Principal longer, but i decided not to, well i hope you enjoy. oh and i do not own Billy, Samantha, Rolly, Chick, Bantom, Corvo, Dark Raven, Arnold Bays, or David Cracker. But i do own Dark Cracker and The Principal.

* * *

Unspecified Forest, 6:00 am

"Billy! Wake up!" called Samantha Hatcher.

"'Groans' I'm coming sis." Billy yawned. Billy ran down the stairs with a sad look on his face.

"Good Morning Billy!" Greeted Samantha, This time however, he didn't even reply. This was the last straw for her, this time, she will find out why Billy's upset.

"Billy, i think its time you tell your big sister why are you upset." Samantha demanded.

"Why do you wanna know?" Billy asked.

"Cause Everyone is worried sick, everyday, you wake up with a sad look on your face, and no one knows why. I think that you should tell me why so i can understand better." Samantha repiled.

"Can i tell you later, i got school you know." Billy repiled.

"Hm." Samantha thought. "Tell you what. When you come from school, then you can tell me why are you upset, does that sound like a deal?"

"Ok." Billy agreed. Then he looked at the pocket watch which read 6:05. "I gotta to go, bye sis." And Billy walked out the door.

"Bye Billy." Samantha repiled and smiled. She knew that Billy will tell her why is he so upset all of sudden.

* * *

Unspecified Forest School, 10: 40 AM

Billy walked up to his friends. who were talking near the lockers.

"You think Ms. Cracker and the Princial could convince Arnold to not hurt David?" Chick asked.

"I hope so." Rolly repiled. "It could be David's only shot."

"Hey guys." Billy Said as he approached them.

"Good morning Billy." Billy's friends repiled.

"So Um, Billy, yesterday, Ms. Cracker told David that she will talk with the Principal and hopefully, Will get Arnold to stop hurting David." Rolly Told Billy.

"Well lets hope so then." Billy repiled. "Guys, you know why i'm upset."

They all looked at each other. "Nope." They Repiled.

"Well, i'm going to tell my sister why, so i was wondering you guys can come to?" Billy asked.

"Why acourse." Rolly accepted without letting Bantom or Chick Give their replys as well. "After all, we really want to know why you were upset ever since that day when we returned home."

"Hey i didn't say i would go," Chick said annoyingly. "In fact i won't-

SMACK!

"OW! ROLLY!" Chick yelled, rubbing the spot where Rolly hit him.

"Your going Chick." Rolly told Chick with a angry look on her face. "And that is final."

"And i was going anyways." Bantom exclaimed.

"That's great." Billy repiled. Then the school bell rang."Oh my, we got to get to class."

"Good point." Billy's Friends agreed. and they ran to the classroom.

* * *

Janitor's Closet, 10:50 AM

David, knew where he was supposed to meet Corvo. At the janitor's closet. Even if Arnold was dealt with or not, he still felt the anger of being bullied and not helped for all those years. It was time to finally get some respect.

When David opened the Janitor's closet door, Corvo was leaning on a wall, with a white ball like sphere in his hands.

"Good timing Dark Cracker." Corvo grinned. "But i have to ask... What is that smell."

"Oh yeah, about that." David explained. "The janitor likes to have his closet smell bad, that why no one goes here that often."

"What kind of human would make a room smell like CRAP!" Corvo said annoyingly. "Anyways, see this sphere, this is where my master is imprisoned. He'll give you the details on how to free him. Show yourself to him my master."

The sphere grew a bright white light, and the Ball showed a face of a Crow with pupils, a large staff, and a cool suit.

"Hello, David." Raven spoke from the sphere. "My name is Dark Raven. Raven, if you prefer the last name."

"So," David repiled. "How can i free you."

"Well," Raven responded. "In order to free me, you must find the legendary steel talons. They are the key to freeing me, and to your vengeance against your bully, Arnold Bays."

"Where can i find these Steel Talons." David asked.

"Well," Raven began. "They-" But before he could tell David, A furious voice was heard.

"Where are you little rat!" Yelled the voice. David immediately recognize who's voice it was.

"Oh no," David Said in horror. "Arnold Bays."

"Don't worry, I'll show you how its done." Corvo told the young boy.

Arnold opened the janitor's closet door in hopes of finding David. "Oh there you are, hiding from me equals 8-" But before Arnold could finish, Corvo used his staff to give Arnold a sudden weggie. "What's Happening who is THIS!" Arnold demanded.

However he didn't get his answer as he was thrown outta of the room, through the lockers and into a classroom.

"Wow," David said. "Thanks for saving me Corvo." Corvo had no choice but to smile.

"Now as i was saying," Raven started again. "These Steel Talons are at a place called... Morning land. Once i'm Free, i will take over both Morning land and the Human world, and nobody will be able to stop me." Raven Explained, Giving out a laugh."So, will you help me get outta of this prison. Be warned that you will have to become evil for this."

David already knew that he have to do that. "Well Raven, you know for months i was beaten up by Arnold Bays, and nobody helped me, until Billy, Rolly, Chick, And Bantom. But i know they won't be there next time, even if they say they would." David told Raven. "I have been in a pain since Arnold came, and everybody thought that i was a nerd. So." David let out a evil smile. " I will help you, my master." Raven was pleased.

"Good." Raven Repiled. "But first we need to come up with a nickname for you."

"Corvo and I have already did that." David Responed. "My name is now... Dark Cracker."

"Good. Corvo." Raven told his servent. "Tell the boy to meet you at the very spot, where you gave him the crow suit. There you should be able to transport back to our lair, and we'll tell the rest there. Got it."

"Understood milord." Corvo repiled, bowing before his master. Then the vision in the Sphere faded, and fell onto the floor.

"Alright kid, come meet me after school at the very spot where we met last night ok?" Corvo told the young boy.

David nodded. "Understood." David responed.

"Hey you two," a voice said. David and Corvo turned around to see the school's janitor. "What are you two doing in my closet." The janitor Demanded.

"Well, um.." Corvo said, trying to think of a excuse. "We're.. praticing David's math, YES! That's right, MATH!"

"Ok..." The Janitor said, confused. He then left the room and shutted the door.

"I gotta go, see ya later kid." Corvo said, and then he flew off into a portal that he created.

"See ya Corvo." David Responded. 'Soon,' David thought. 'Soon Dark Cracker will be borned.' David had completely turned evil.

* * *

Unspecified Forest School, 11:05

Billy, Rolly, Chick, and Bantom watched as Ms. Cracker talked to the principal about Arnold Bays.

"I don't know what can i do about Arnold, look Ms. Cracker, i understand that you want Arnold to stop bullying your son." The principal told Ms. Cracker. "The only problem is that he can't be taught to stop bullying, and i can't just expel him, his parents will get really upset."

"Well, my son has been bullied for 4 months now." Ms. Cracker told the Principal. "I'm sick and tired of my son coming home, hurt and intrued each day, i want his bullying to stop NOW!."

"Hm." The principal said, thinking up of a way. "There another way of stopping the bullying, but we can't just do that." Ms. Cracker knew that it mean't killing Arnold. "But tell you what. If i suspend him for 5 months and have a talk with his parents. Will that make you feel better?"

Ms. Cracker liked the idea. "I think it would." She repiled.

"Good, well i got a appoint with another kid's mom, so i'm afaird your gonna have to go." The principal told Ms. Cracker.

"Ok, bye." Ms. Cracker left the principal's room and out of the school.

"Lets hope their decision will work." Billy said, thinking about what Ms. Cracker and the Principal said. But then the school bell rang.

"Its time to go home guys!" Rolly exclaimed. "See you at your house Billy." Then Billy's friends ran outta of the school.

Billy wondered if he could bring himself to tell his own sister what was wrong with him. But he knew that he friends will help til the end. Billy smiled and ran outta of the school. But he wondered what he would say to his own sister.

* * *

Well, i hope you enjoyed this latest Chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend Of the Steel Talons. In the next Chapter, it will explain why Billy's upset. Also, it will feature the true birth of Dark Cracker, and many more surprising things, so stay tooned and i'll see ya when the next chapter comes out.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Threat

Hello, and welcome to the 6th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steels talons. In the this chapter, it explains why Billy is upset. In the next chapter, The adventure will begin.

* * *

Morning land, Unspecified time

"Oma Oma, come forth." Menie Funie called. The elder of the forest village stood before the chicken king and bowed.

"What's wrong Menie Funie." Oma Oma asked. Menie gave a sad sigh.

"Its Corvo, i believe that he's up to no good again." The king of the chickens explained. "I believe he plotting to free his master once again." Oma Oma was shocked.

"What can we do my lord." Oma Oma asked.

"I'll Tell you what we do, go to the human world and get Billy Hatcher and his Friends." Menie told Oma Oma. "They once defeated the crows, i bet they can do it again. Oh and bring the other elders and a couple of chickens with you." Oma Oma knew that Corvo had to be stopped. If Dark Raven was freed he would try to destroy the world all over again.

"Understood." Oma Oma responed and he left the room. "Elders, chickens, we're taking a trip a trip to the human world."

* * *

Unspecified Forest, 12:00 PM

Billy and his Friends arrived at Billy's house, where Billy's sister Samantha was waiting.

"So, how was school Billy." Samantha asked with a smile.

"It was great." Billy responed to his sister. "The principal suspended Arnold so David won't be getting hurt for a while."

"Hmm.. That's great news." Samantha Repiled. "So Billy, what was wrong with you for the past few weeks." Billy knew that it was time for his friends and his sister to know why.

"Well..." Billy started. "Well its all started on the day, that you claimed that we disappeared. Guys can you help me out with this one." Billy asked his friends, they nodded. "Ok as i was saying, i was late to see my friends... Again. But then we saw a badly intured chicken, and then suddenly a crow appeared and started to attack it. I saved by beating the crow with a stick. But then the chicken took us to a place called morning land." Billy told his Sister.

"Um... Did you hit your head or something, cause i think you did." Samantha said, her smile weaken.

"No its true, we did ended up in Morning land, but me, Chick, and Bantom were captured and tied up to bombs, but Billy thankfully saved us." Rolly explained.

"Ha." Chick laughed. "I could have gotta outta of there with my own bare hands but Billy had to be so stupid that-"

SMACK!

"HOLY GUACAMOLE! AGAIN ROLLY!" Chick yelled.

"Well, as we were saying." Billy continued. "After defeating 6 Crow bosses, i confronted the leader of the crows. Dark Raven. he managed to get the power of the giant egg, but fortunely i managed to defeat Raven, and he was imprisoned in a sphere for all of time. But sadly," Billy said with a sad look on his face. "We had to leave, and we got transported back home where you and police found us, i really didn't wanted to go, i wanted to stay for little while longer. everyday now, i watch out the window and dreamed of the day that i can return to morning land."

"So that's why your upset, you missed Morning land right." Samantha asked.

"Yeah, i do." Billy said with a sigh.

"Its not all that bad Billy." Rolly attempting to comfrot Billy. "Maybe you can retur-" But Rolly was interuppted by Samantha's singing.

"Billy and Rolly sitting in a tree," Samantha sang. "K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, Then comes-"

"SAMANTHA!" Billy and Rolly yelled.

"Sorry." Samantha apologized.

"As i was saying, Maybe you can return to morning land." Rolly told Billy.

"Maybe." Billy responded. "But how?"

"Hey Guys, how about i cook some pizza for you guys, that will get Billy's spirts up...Hopefully." Samantha suggested. They all nodded.

* * *

Unspecified Forest, 12:30 PM

David Walked up to the spot where he got the black suit. Corvo was waiting next to the tree.

"Alright Kid." Corvo Said. "ready to go to my world."

David Nodded.

"Then Lets Go." Corvo said, and open a portal to the crow colony. Corvo jumped into the portal, with David following him into the portal as well.

* * *

Unspecified Forest, 12:35

Samantha passed out the pizza to Billy and his friends with a smile.

"So Billy, what does this "Morning Land," look like?" Samantha asked.

"Well..." Billy was about to say, but then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Billy said and opened the door.

"Hello Billy." Said a voice. Billy looked up and realized who it was.

"OMA OMA!" Billy said excitedly.

"That's right it is i, Oma Oma, one of the 6 elders of morning land." Oma Oma responded.

"So Billy, who's at the d-" Samantha asked, but then stopped when she saw the forest village elder. "Billy. Is this chicken from that morning land place you guys been to?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." Billy repiled. "Oma Oma, this is my sister, Samantha Hatcher."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hatcher." Oma Oma said, raising his hand to shake Samantha's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Oma Oma." Samantha repiled awkwardly.

"Question what are you doing here?" Chick asked. "Are you suppose to keeping the sun safe you stupid-"

SMACK!

"3 TIMES IN ONE DAY ROLLY!" Chick Yelled.

"What Chick was trying to say," Said Rolly, looking at chick with a mad look as she said the "trying" word. "Why are you here?"

"There is another great threat among us." Oma Oma said. "This time however, it against both morning land, and the human world. Let my king tell you."

"and where is your king?" Samantha asked.

"He can't be seen, but you can hear his voice." Oma Oma told Samantha. "Alright Menie you can tell them now."

"Thank you Oma Oma." Menie said. "Oh Ms. Hatcher allow me to introduce myself. I am the king of the chickens, Menie Funie."

Samantha laughed at the name. "MENIE FUNIE!" Samantha said as she laughed.

"Hilarious." Menie Said Annoyingly. "Oma Oma, i think you should tell them what's the problem."

"Yes Menie." Oma Oma repiled. "I'm afaird we came with some bad news Billy." Oma Oma frowned. "You see, Dark Corvo has returned."

"What?!" Billy responded.

"Who's Dark Corvo?" Samantha asked.

"Why Corvo is a crow who is a servent of Dark Raven." Oma Oma repiled. "Corvo has unfortunely, discovered a way to free his master."

"And what happens if he does?" Samantha asked.

"Then both morning land and the human world are doomed." Oma Oma told Samantha. "Billy. You and your friends must stop Corvo, before he can destroy both worlds and free his master."

"How can we?" Billy asked. "I don't have my suit."

"Well Billy," Oma Oma said as he handed out five different cases. "We have kept your costumes ever since you left Morning Land." Oma Oma told Billy as the young blonde haired boy opened the case, revealing his chicken suit.

"So what do you say Billy," Oma Oma began. "Will you save the world?"

Billy have waited the day to return to morning land, and now the day has come. But this time he must Defeat Corvo and save the world. Billy knew that this time, it was going to be more tougher then ever. "I accept." Billy responded.

"I think we should all go." Rolly suggested. "Billy can't do this alone." And then, Billy, Rolly, Chick, and Bantom put on their suits.

"But what's in my case?" Samantha asked.

"The same thing as the other cases." Oma Oma repiled.

"Hey sis, why don't you help us stop Corvo. After all, you are my sister." Billy asked.

Samantha knew that all family members should stick together, and that she promised her parents that she will take care of Billy. "Alright Billy," Samantha told her little brother. "I guess i'm coming too."

Billy smiled, and Samantha put on her suit. "Wow," Samantha said. "So these are chicken suits?"

"Yep, they have great powers." Oma Oma told Samantha. "In fact, even greater powers."

"I think i'm gonna like this." Samantha said excitedly.

"Ok, Billy, you, your sister, and your friends meet me at the forest tomorrow morning ok?"

"Got it." Billy replied. And with that, Oma Oma flew back to morning land.

"Lets get some rest guys." Billy told his sister and friends. "We got a big day tomorrow." Tomorrow was the start of a new adventure.

* * *

The Crow's Colony, Unspecified Time

David walked up to Corvo. He was wearing the Black Crow suit and a necklace, that has the letter "D" On it.

"Tomorrow, We're going to morning land." Corvo told him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." David told Corvo. "Dark Cracker is ready." Both Dark Cracker and Corvo gave out a sinister laugh. Tomorrow, they will get their revenge.

* * *

How did you enjoy it? In the next chapter, Billy and his friends return to morning land, but this time, Billy's sister, Samantha is coming too. I will upload the next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Dino Attack

Hello and welcome to the 8th chapter of Billy hatcher: Legend of the Steel Talons. This chapter contains the very first fight of the story, so i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Unspecified Forest, 6:00 AM

"Billy! Wake up!" Samantha called.

"Coming sis." Biily repiled. he quickly changed into his chicken suit and ran downstairs.

"Alright guys." Billy said, seeing that his sister, and his friends were already ready. "Ready to go."

They all nodded. "Remember, this is my first time visiting Morning land, so try to show me around the place Billy." Samantha asked.

"Why acourse sis." Billy agreed. "Your gonna love the animals there."

They walked into the forest where Oma Oma was waiting. "Ah, Good morning guys." The old chicken greeted. "Its time to go to morning land. Once you arrive there i will explain the instructions on where to go first, ok?"

"Ok." Billy repiled.

"Ok." Rolly repiled.

"So lets go." Samantha repiled.

"Samantha," Chick told her. "Be patient you little b-"

THWACK!

"OW! but i'm ready any ways." Chick said, having been once again hit by Rolly.

"Lets crush some crows." Bantom said.

"Alright then," Oma Oma said, and he turn on the portal to morning land. "Jump into this portal Guys." Oma Oma told them, and then he jumped in.

"Billy, you sure everything going to be alright?" Samantha asked.

"Relax sis. I been to morning land once, so i know directions on where to go." Billy told her. And they all jumped into the portal.

* * *

Morning Land, 6:05 AM

Everyone landed on the tree stump where Billy landed the first time he came to morning land. "Welcome to morning sis." Billy told Samantha.

Samantha saw all of the trees, chickens, and even eggs. "Wow, Billy, no wonder why you miss this place." Samantha told Billy and smiled.

"Wait, we have school guys!" Rolly shouted.

"Oh god." billy said.

"Don't worry Billy," Oma Oma said. "Once your done with school, you can come back here ok?"

"Sounds like a deal." Billy said. "See ya!" Billy shouted as he and his friends jumped into the portal.

"See ya." Oma Oma said.

The Crow's Colony, Unspecified Time

"Lets start this brilliant day by getting your revenge, how does that sound." Corvo told Dark Cracker.

"Sounds like a plan." Dark Cracker told Corvo.

"Good, Hide the suit in your backpack." Corvo said. "When Arnold tries to attack you, kill him."

"Alright," Dark Cracker repiled. "Well, i must hurry though before Billy Hatcher and his friends save me again." These words cause Corvo to freeze suddenly.

"BILLY HATCHER?!" Corvo yelled. "HE GOES TO YOUR SCHOOL?!"

"Yeah." Dark Cracker Told Corvo. "Why did you asked?"

"Cause, Billy was the one who defeated my master." Corvo responded.

"Oh i see, so why don't you kill him." Dark Cracker suggested.

"That's what i'm gonna do." Corvo told him, and reach for a walke talkie. "Get me WrathSaur." Corvo demanded. this may not look good for Billy and his friends.

* * *

Unspecified forest school, 6:30 AM

Billy and Rolly looked at David looking through his locker. They didn't want to let Arnold Bays hurt David again.

"Hey guys." A voice called.

Next to Billy was his sister Samantha. "What are you doing here Sis."

"I Thought i come to see what were you doing." Samantha responded.

"Well, we're making sure, that Arnold was really suspended." Rolly repiled.

"Oh," Samantha said suprisingly. "I thought you two were gonna kiss."

"SAMANTHA!" Billy yelled.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Rolly yelled.

"Sorry." Samantha apologized.

"Hey you, Pipsqeuak!." A voice called.

David knew that voice, it was Arnold Bays. But he wasn't scared this time, this time, he was ready.

"I thought you said that the principal suspended him." Samantha said.

"No Sis, the question is... Why didn't the principal suspend him!" Billy told Samantha.

* * *

Principal's office, 6:34 AM

"LET ME GO, YOU CRAZY MANIAC!" The principal yelled at Corvo. Corvo had captured the principal before he could suspend Arnold, allowing Dark Cracker to kill him.

"I'm afaird not Mr Principal. My partner has a bully to kill, and i have a enemy to destroy, and i can't allow you to tell the whole school about it. So, your gonna have to die." Corvo told The Principal. He started to leave the room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZY MASCOT!" The principal yelled, this causes Corvo to freeze and turn to the Principal.

"Mascot... is that a insult?" Corvo asked.

"NO YOU IDIOT! A mascot is someone that cheers for the team for the school's basketball games." The principal told Corvo.

"Well, I'm not a mascot. I am a crow, named... Corvo. Dark Corvo, if you prefer titles, but sadly you won't get a chance to decide." Corvo explained to the Principal. "Destroy him Wrathsaur. Then... Kill Billy Hatcher." Dark corvo said as he walked out the door.

"Who's Wrathsaur?" The principal asked. But he received his anwser soon enough as a giant yellow dinosaur, with Silver teeth, and a Gold crown appeared and started walking towards the Principal.

"NO! SPARE ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" The principal begged. But it was too late and the Dinosaur lunged at him as the Principal screams. "AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Unspecified forest school, 6:37 PM

"There's no escape now you little rat, this time, your gonna get 10 times worth your beating." Arnold told David."

"No Arnold. This time, you will get a "Permanment beating."" David told Arnold.

"Don't touch him Arnold." Billy shouted. Arnold turned to see Billy with his sister and Rolly. "I brought my sister this time, so you better let him go."

"Yeah, before we make Yak meet outta of you." Samantha said.

'DARN!' David thought. 'How i'm suppose to kill Arnold now'

Then suddenly... A giant Dinosaur appeared outta of nowhere and let out a huge roar. "ROOAAARRR!"

"OH CRAP! ITS A DINOSAUR!" Arnold yelled.

"Good timing Corvo." David whispered to himself.

"Quick guys, turn your chicken suits on ." Billy told Samantha and Rolly, and turns his chicken suit on.

"Got it." They both repiled, and they turned their chicken suit on.

"Billy Hatcher." The dinosaur said. "Corvo has told me so much about you, imprisoning our master was a big mistake kid, and now... Your gonna die."

"Who are you?" Billy asked.

"My name is WrathSaur. And i'm here to kill you and your pathetic friends." Wrathsaur told Billy.

"PATHETIC! I'll show you pathetic." Chick yelled, having turned his chicken suit on.

"Yeah!" Bantom shouted, Also having turned his chicken suit on as well.

"So, we're gonna finally see how you guys combat these... Disgusting creatures." Samantha said.

"Menie Funie, bring some eggs to the human world." Billy asked.

"Their coming right now Hatcher." The Chicken king told Billy, and then a bunch of different colored eggs appeared.

"EGGS! HA! How can you beat me with EGGS!" Wrathsaur taunted.

"These aren't regular eggs Wrathsaur, guys, grab a egg and roll it at him!" Billy said. They all grabbed a egg and prepare to attack.

David knew that this was his chance to kill Arnold now. If he didn't kill him now, Billy and his friends would realize the monster he has become and will try to stop him, David couldn't let that happen. So he grabbed his spear, and stabbed Arnold in the shoulder.

"GAH!" Arnold cried. "What are you doing you little punk!"

"Your Bullying..." David said, as he thought of the dark fire ball spell and prepare to launch the attack. "Is over." Then he launched the Dark Fire ball Directly at Arnold.

"AAAAHHHH-" Arnold screamed, Then the Dark Fire Ball hit him and it exploded immediately. David couldn't believe that he have done it. He had killed his own bully. And what was the most "fun" part was... He enjoyed it.

"Alright Billy, you go first." Rolly suggested.

"Alright, here we go." Billy said, and rolled the egg directly at Wrathsaur's face. the impact knocked him over. Rolly threw her egg at a locker, and it bounce towards Wrathsaur. The dinosaur how then tried to charge right at rolly, but she dodged the attack and Wrathsaur crashed through the lockers.

"Why you little BRATS!" Wrathsaur yelled.

"Alright little brother, watch as i show my... karate skills." Samantha told Billy, she then jumped and kicked Wrathsaur's face. He roared in pain. When Samantha went for a another attack, Wrathsaur attacked her and threw towards the lockers. Billy then punched Wrathsaur's face, causing him to go through the wall and into the playground.

Wrathsaur got up from the ground, his fore head bleeding. "What are you waiting for, come and face me." The weaken Dino demanded. billy and his sister and friends, went to the playground to take on Wrathsaur again. Chick threw a rock at him, making Wrathsaur extremely angry. Wrathsaur charged at Chick, but the young kid threw a egg onto Wrathsaur's head, causing him to fall backwards. Chick rushed to the slide just as Wrathsaur got up and started to charge at him again.

"Eat this dinobrain." Chick taunted, and went down the slide, causing Wrathsaur to accidently eat the slide. "Wow," Chick said. "Who would have thought dinosaurs were that stu-" But before he could finish, Wrathsaur, managing to have eaten the slide, pinned Chick to the ground. But before he could attack Chick, Bantom threw a egg at his head, causing him to fall backwards again.

"Why do you pick on somebody your on size." Bantom told the Weaken Dino. Just as Wrathsaur got up and began to charge at him, Bantom jumped and ground pound his head. Wrathsaur attempted to recover from the intruy, but Bantom grabbed him and threw him into a large tree, causing the bottom of the tree to break a little.

"Did you see that!" Samantha yelled.

"I saw it alright sis," Billy repiled.

"What do you think it means." Rolly asked.

"It means that if we can use a animal attack on wrathsaur, that tree should fall and crush him." Billy claimed.

"Good idea, except how are we suppose to get a animal that can attack a dinosaur." Samantha said doubtfully. Billy said a blue eggs with dark blue stripes. Billy immediately grabbed it, and rolled it back to the group.

"Get me some fruit sis." Billy asked.

"Ok Billy." Samantha repiled and gave billy some fruit. He then roll the egg onto the fruits and it grew big enough to hatch.

"Watch this sis," Billy told his sister. he took a step back and yelled. "COCK-A-DOODLE-DO!" releasing a large ring like enegry beam onto the egg, causing it to hatch.

"Hello my name is chippen, you can give me one command." The little animal said.

"Aww, its so cute." Samantha said with a smile.

"Alright Chippen, attack that dinosaur and make him hit the tree." Billy told the water animal.

"I will follow your command." Chippen repiled and he was immediately surrounded by a large bubble. 5 seconds later, he launched himself onto Wrathsaur and diappeared.

Wrathsaur crashed into the tree, but this time breaking the bottom and causing it to tip over in Wrathsaur's direction. Wrathsaur looked up and saw the falling tree. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Wrathsaur yelled as the tree fell and crushed Wrathsaur in a matter of seconds.

The group was slience for a few seconds. "Is he... Dead." Samantha asked.

"yep." Billy repiled.

The entire school walked up to the tree that killed Wrathsaur. They were all shocked at what the dinosaur did today.

"Thank you for helping us, you 4 were... Brave students today." Billy and his friends' math teacher, Ms. Harris said.

"Well... at least everyone is safe." Samantha said.

"Not quite." A voice called.

It was David Cracker, who was holding Arnold Bays' body.

"Arnold is dead. He was killed by the that dinosaur during the battle." David sadly stated.

"My god, we have to tell the principal about this." Ms. Harris said immediately.

"The principal is dead too." Said another voice.

Billy recognized this voice. "Dark Corvo."

Corvo walked up to the crowd of students and teachers and gave false sad look. "Is that Dark Corvo Billy?" Asked Samantha.

"Its him alright." Billy told her.

"Today, we lost 2 members of this very school, and you think you want to keep this school going, well. I say that we shut down this school, until repairs are finished and when we get a new principal." Corvo told the crowd. The crowd agreed.

"We know its you Corvo." Billy yelled. "We know that you killed arnold and the principal, and we know that YOU sended the Wrathsaur."

Corvo laughed. "Silly boy i'm the mascot." Corvo told everyone, but Billy, his sister and his friends didn't believe him, but the entire school did. "So why don't you all go home and relax. We'll call you all when the school repairs are finished. I will take David home because i don't want him to get hurt. Toodles." Then Everyone, except Billy, his sister, and his friends left. The group watched as Corvo took David away.

"Billy, Wrathsaur didn't kill Arnold." Menie said suddenly.

"He didn't? Then who did?" Billy asked.

"David did Billy." Menie repiled.

"WHAT?!" The group yelled, and they all saw the crow spear on David's back. Billy knew that this mean't that Corvo managed to turn David Cracker... Evil.

* * *

So how did you like it. In the next chapter, Billy, his sister and his friends are going back to morning land to start their journey to stop Dark Corvo from freeing his master, and they also learned about David's turn to Dark Cracker, See ya next time, and i hope you enjoy. I do not own, Billy, Samantha, Rolly, Chick, Bantom, or the rest of the sega and itanu owned characters, however, i do own Wrathsaur, the first Crow general that was fought in the story.


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Back To Morning Land

Welcome to the 9th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steel talons. In this chapter, Billy and his friends finally return to morning land(this is also Samantha first time there) and prepared to set sail into Dino Mountain.

* * *

Unspecified Forest, 6:46 AM

Oma Oma was waiting for Billy and his friends to return from school. 'How long does schools take, 24 Hours!' Oma Oma thought, then he saw Billy, his sister, and his friends.

"Great timing, now follow me back to morn-" Oma Oma said, but then he saw bruises on the group. "What happen to you guys?" Oma Oma asked.

"Well," Billy started. "During school, we got attacked by one of the crows, and Corvo killed the principal. But worse of all, he made David kill Arnold." Billy told Oma Oma.

"Oh no," Oma Oma stated sadly. "Then that's mean something terrible must has happen. I'll find out." Oma Oma sat down and meditate, and his face kept changing as he goes through his meditate. When he was down he got up and sighed sadly. "Your friend David has been corrupted by Corvo, he now goes by the name of Dark Cracker." Oma Oma said sadly.

"Ok," Samantha said. "That doesn't sound good."

"I'm afaird so, but i was able to find out on how Corvo is going to use in order to free Dark Raven. " Oma Oma repiled.

"And whats that?" Billy asked.

"The Steel Talons." Oma Oma responded.

"The steel what?" Chick said. "That has to be the most stupidest thing that i have ever-"

SMACK!

"Will you stop that!" Chick yelled at Rolly.

"The steel talons are in fact the keys of freeing Raven, Corvo must not be allowed to get it." Oma Oma said.

"How are we supposed to find them." Samantha asked. "Morning land is a big place."

"Well Ms. Hatcher," Oma Oma repiled. "Once you guys get back to morning land. Find the Pirate island elder, Uri Uri. He'll take you to your first destination."

"Alright," Billy said. "Wait, what about you."

"I'll try to think up of a way to save your David." Oma Oma repiled. "I might fail though as nobody ever team up with a crow before."

"Alright then," Billy repiled and he looked at his sister, and friends. "Lets go guys." Billy said, and they all jumped into the portal.

* * *

Morning Land, 6:51 AM

Billy, his sister, and his friends arrived at morning, but this time, a giant pirate ship appear in the lake at the center of Forest village. Billy, his sister and friends walked up to the ship, where Uri Uri was waiting.

"Aye, nice to see you again, Billy." Uri Uri said. The chicken jumped off the ship and landed onto the ground in front of the group.

"Um... Are you... Uri Uri." Samantha asked.

"Indeed i am." Uri Uri repiled. "And you must be Billy's sister, Samantha Hatcher." Oma Oma shook Samantha's hand.

"Alright Uri Uri, so where is this ship suppose to take us." Rolly asked.

"Well Rolly, we're going to dino mountain, its next to Pirate island across the sea. Only a ship can reach it." Uri Uri told the young girl.

"So, we're going to ride your ship to Dino Mountain." Samantha Asked, she always wanted to ride a pirate ship.

"Why acourse we will." Uri Uri kindly repiled. "Alright mateys, get on the ship. We have a long way to go." Uri Uri told the group. They all got onboard the ship, and set sail to Dino Mountain.

* * *

The Crow Colony, Unspecified time.

"Good job David my boy." Corvo told Dark Cracker. "Now that your ready we can find the steel talons, and free my master."

"Do you even know where they are?" David asked.

"That... I do not know." Corvo responded.

"MY LORD MY LORD!" A crow guard shouted.

"What is it now?" Corvo goarned.

"Billy Hatcher and his friend were seen on Uri Uri's ship, directly on a course to Dino Mountain." The guard told Corvo. Corvo upon hearing this, instantly destroyed the guard with his dark fire ball spell.

"If Billy and his friends reach Dino Mountain, they'll be one step closer of finding the talons before us." Corvo said, banging his fists on a table.

"How are we supposed to stop them." Dark Cracker asked.

"By having one of my new crow generals kill them acourse." Corvo told him. "Then the only place they'll be going is to the bottom of the sea."

Corvo immediately left the room, and went to get one of his new crow generals named... CrowBeard.

* * *

Well, how do you like it. This is the shortest of all of my chapters, i was however, going to make it longer, but i decided against it. well i hope you enjoyed it. the next chapter will be released soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Wrath Of Crowbeard

Welcome to the Tenth chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steel talons. In this chapter, Billy fights the second general of the story named, Crowbeard. Who will win?

* * *

Pirate Island sea, 7:30 AM

The ship soared through the sea like a giant bald headed eagle. Billy and Uri Uri were talking while Rolly looked around, Chick and Bantom played chess, and Samantha was dancing around the ship singing, almost hitting ethier Rolly, Billy, or even Uri Uri.

"Yo Ho Ho," Samantha sang. "A pirate's life for me, i'll send you off the poop deck and onto the plank."

Samantha continued singing while Billy and Uri Uri talked. "So, how was morning land while i was gone." Billy asked.

"Well, things went back to normal after you had defeated Dark Raven." The elder told Billy. "But the chickens, they kinda... missed you. And there wasn't much to do but-"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Chick yelled. "Me and Bantom are trying to play a game, and Billy please tell your sister to cut it out."

"Alright, Sis, i think you might wanna stop." Billy told his Sister. Samantha stopped singing, but her nonstop dancing caused her to impact some barrels.

"Wow, cool Barrels." Samantha exclaimed.

"DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" Uri Uri yelled. "You can cause them to light up and explode, destroying this ship instantly, we don't want that now do we?"

"Sorry." Samantha apologized and got back up. she took a few steps back from the explosive barrels.

"Well, i must go back my quarters, Toodles Billy." Uri Uri said, and walked back into his quarters. Rolly walked next to Billy and smiled.

"So," Rolly said. "How does it feel to be back in morning land Billy?"

"Oh, its great." Billy told her. "Really great, i just can't believe that i'm back. I really missed this place."

"I missed it too Billy." Rolly said. "I remembered when you saved from being killed by a crow bomb, it was a good memory right Billy."

"Yep." Billy said, he and Rolly looked at each other and smiled.

"Aw." Samantha said right behind them. "Well isn't this sweet."

"SAMANTHA!" Billy yelled. "Don't you see I'm having a conversation with Rolly, and we're not even a couple."

"Oh, sorry, got carried away, see you later Billy." Samantha said as she walked away.

"Anyways." Billy said. "So. Why haven't you got into a depression like i did."

"Cause, i knew that i would return one day." Rolly said and smiled. "So, what do you think will happen once we stopped Corvo from bringing Dark Raven back."

"I don't know Rolly." Billy sighed. "I really don't know." Billy and Rolly looked at the beautiful ocean, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"INCOMING CROW BATTLESHIP!" One of Uri Uri's crew members yelled, seeing a large ship with a crow symbal on it. Uri Uri, quickly got outta of his quarters.

"A crow Battleship?" Uri Uri said. "Looks like Corvo doesn't want us to go to Dino Mountain."

"Well looks like we can continue our conversation later Rolly." Billy told Rolly. "But right now, we have to take that Crow ship down.

"Your right." Rolly said and smiled. "Lets go."

The crow ship sailed towards Uri Uri's ship, A crow captain appeared from the side of the ship on the main deck. He has a pirate hat, A blackish purple pirate robe, and a sword with a crow symbol on it.

"Yarr, so you think that you can get away that easy?" The crow captain shouted. "Well i CrowBeard, one of the new crow generals and captain of this vessel, think that you can't. In fact, i have been given orders to destroy your vessel, along with you!"

Crowbeard's ship rowed to the side of Uri Uri's ship and got ready to fire.

"Quick Mateys we need to fight back, Bantom. Prepare the large cannon so Billy and you guys can get on board that thing, chickens prepare to fire at the ship, and Billy, until Bantom has gotten the cannon ready. Stop those crows." Uri Uri Said. The crow priates jumped on to the ship, while Crowbeard remained along with a few priates that were signed to fire the cannonballs, the cannons fire at the ship as the fight goes on.

"Try to get me and i'll throw you off of the poop deck." Samantha threatened a Crow frog.

"You think i'm afraid of you, i'm not afraid of anything." The crow frog replied. Samantha jumped and kicked the frog off of the ship. "NOOOO!" Yelled the Crow Frog as he falls off of the ship and into the water.

"You messed with the wrong girl." Samantha taunted. The battle got fierce as many crows got thrown off the ship by Samantha or if they were crushed by the eggs Billy and his friends were using against them, Rolly however, engage in a fist fight with a large Crow bird, and she won by kicking it in the Crow cakes and it fell off of the ship.

"Alright guys, Cannon's ready!" Bantom shouted.

"Alright, Billy, you and your friends get on that vessel and take down that Crow." Uri Uri shouted.

"Got it." Billy shouted back. They each took a turn getting into the cannon and got blast onto the ship, but they had to hit the crow's flag in order to land on the ship.

"Oh no way i'm getting into that cannon." Samantha said. But Uri Uri pushed her into the cannon.

"Yes you are." Uri Uri told her as he lighted up the cannon. Samantha hitted the flag but fell on her face behind Billy and his friends.

"How dare you board my ship Hatcher." Crowbeard snickered.

"End your assault now, and we'll end this." Billy demanded.

"Oh, we'll end it alright," Crowbeard told Billy. "In a duel!" Crowbeard grab another sword and threw it in front of Billy's feet. "Pick up the sword. Then we will duel." Crowbeard told Billy. Billy picked up the sword and walked up to Crowbeard. The crow captain pulled out his sword and gave a evil grin. "Time to die Hatcher."

"No one going to die today Crowbeard." Billy repiled. The two clashed their swords and Billy managed to win the clash, pushing Crowbeard back, The crow captain jumped and attempted to strike at Billy, but Billy blocked the blow and punched him in the face.

"Very clever Hatcher." Crowbeard said suprisingly. "I was expecting to kill you on the first blow. But now.. DIE!" Crowbeard yelled and ran to attack Billy again, but Billy ducked and slide under Crowbeard's sword. Billy jumped and stabbed the Crow captain's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.

"Go Billy, Go Billy," Samantha sang. "Stick that sword into Crowbeard's skull."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Crowbeard yelled as he put his hand on his bleeding shoulder.

"Crowbeard, Crowbeard, he's our man, if he can't do it... GREAT!" Samantha sang. Crowbeard ran for another attack, but Billy dodged it again, causing him to crash into a wall.

"What's the matter Crowbeard, getting "Sea sick."" Billy taunted and laughed.

"You think its funny. I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!" Crowbeard said and jumped to make another attack, but billy blocked it again, however, this time the block suddenly turned into a clash. Billy managed to win the clash again, and then kicked the Crow captain in Pirate Crow cakes. With that, Billy knocked Crowbeard's sword off of his hand, and Billy disarmed his sword and punched Crowbeard. The crow captain finally collapsed to the ground, ending the fight at last.

"How... Can you... Beat me?" Crowbeard asked. "I... Am the almighty... Crowbeard!"

"your the almighty nothing!" Billy repiled. "Now end your assualt NOW! Or my sister, is gonna blow this ship to Heck!" Billy yelled. Samantha holded a Flaming torch, preparing to drop it on the gunpowder barrels on Billy's Command. Unfortunely, Samantha step on a bar of soap and slipped. Causing the torch to fall into the fire.

"NO!" Crowbeard yelled, and rushed to prevent the explosion.

"This place is gonna blow." Bantom shouted.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! But how?" Chick Said.

Billy looked at the crow's nest. "I think i got a idea." Billy said, and they all rushed to the crow's nest while Crowbeard still unsuccessfully tries to put out the fire. "Guys we're gonna have to jump." Billy said when they reach the top of the crow's nest.

"JUMP! Are you INSANE!" Samantha yelled.

"Its our only shot sis." Billy repiled. and he jumped off of Crowbeard's ship and onto Uri Uri's ship, the rest of billy's friends, jumped off and landed on Uri Uri's ship as well. "YOU CAN DO IT SIS!"

"Alright Billy." Samantha said and jumped off of the ship.

"Don't worry guys, female chickens always land on their-" Uri Uri said just as Samantha landed on the ship with her face. "Face... Now what kind of Female chicken are you?"

"I'm a human Uri Uri!" Samantha said painfully.

Meanwhile on Crowbeard's ship, Crowbeard's time was almost up, he tried everything to put out the fire to prevent the explosion, the last thing was a bucket of water.

"Come on, COME ON!" Crowbeard said. But it was too late, the fire had reached the gunpowder, and thus, it will explode. "NO!" Crowbeard yelled, just moments before the gunpowder exploded, a few moments after that, the entire ship exploded as Billy and his friends watched. Billy saw some crows fly out of the exploding ship, singaling that Crowbeard was dead.

"WE WON!" Uri Uri cheered. "Thanks to your sister's gunpowder mishap, we had won the battle."

"Well, my brother was the one who defeated Crowbeard." Samantha said and smiled at her brother. Billy smiled back.

"Well, we should get back on course, Bantom keep a eye out for anymore Crow battle ships. I'll be back in my quarters." Uri Uri said as he went back to his quarters.

"Um.. Billy?" Rolly said.

"Yes Rolly." Billy repiled.

"Your sword fight with Crowbeard was... Amazing." Rolly told Billy, and she smiled. Billy smiled back.

"Billy and roll-" Samantha started to sing, but she stopped herself cause she didn't want Billy to get embrassed in front of the chickens, and she laughed nervously.

"So Billy, wanna play a game of guess who." Rolly asked. She loved playing board games.

"Sure." Billy replied. and they both walked to get the guess who game.

* * *

The Crow Colony, Unspecified time

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT CROWBEARD IS DEAD?!" Corvo yelled angrily.

"Crowbeard got caught in the destruction of his ship and perished sir." A crow guard nerivously told Corvo. Enraged, Corvo destroyed the guard.

"Man, no wonder you got imprisoned." Dark Cracker told Dark Raven, who is still trapped in the sphere.

"I know, He may look like a ordinary boy, but then, he hits you with eggs, and eggs, and eggs, AND EGGS! UNTIL YOU ARE DEFEATED!" Dark Raven repiled.

"Ha." Corvo chuckled. "Wrathsaur and Crowbeard were only the weakest of the 4 crow generals that i hired. Billy will never defeat the other 2." Corvo Laughed.

"Well, anyways, i managed to locate a possible location of the steel talons, its somewhere in Dino Mountain." Raven told Corvo.

"Then I'll have my third general go and pick it up, after all, Billy will remember him. From a long time ago." Corvo said, and laughed. What could have Corvo mean't by From a long time ago?

* * *

How did you enjoy. the next 2 generals will be generals from the video game that have somehow survive, i won't reveal their names yet, but i hope you enjoy this chapter, i will be uploading the next one soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Dino Mountain Arrival

Welcome to the 11th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steels talons. This chapter tooks hours to complete and i mean HOURS! Well i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Pirate Island sea, 8:30 PM

"When are we going to be there?" Samantha asked Uri Uri.

"Any second now." Uri Uri replied.

"About Time." The brown haired teenage girl said in relief. "We have been traveling for hours."

"I SEE IT!" Rolly exclaimed when he saw a mountain with a dinosaur's skull.

"So that's Dino mountain huh?" Samantha asked.

"It indeed is." Billy replied.

"Alright People, We'll dock at the Dino mountain docking bay." Uri Uri said. "Dino Mountain elder, Ura Ura will be expecting you there." And Uri Uri docked the ship at docking bay.

* * *

Dino Mountain Docking Bay, 8:32 PM

Billy and his sister and friends got off board Uri Uri's ship as it started to sail off.

"Well, i must be getting back to pirate island now. Good luck Billy Hatcher!" Uri Uri shouted as his ship sailed away.

"So where are we supposed to do now." Samantha asked.

"Simple," Billy responded. "We find the elder, then we-"

"Found him." Chick said, interrupting Billy. Ura Ura worn a Caveman suit, and was fat.

"Billy, nice to see you again." Ura Ura said when he saw Billy. "And i believe you must be Billy's sister right?"

"Indeed i am." Samantha replied.

Ura Ura looked at the sky. "Its getting late, why don't you guys follow me and I'll show you where you can stay for the night." Ura Ura said. The group followed Ura Ura into Dino Mountain.

* * *

Dino Mountain, 8:35 PM

"Aw perfect, this spot should be a perfect place for you guys to camp." Ura Ura said pointing to a corner of the main lobby of Dino Mountain.

"Thanks Ura Ura." Billy replied.

"Now guys, when you wake up tomorrow, meet me by the gate, okay?" Ura Ura said.

"Got it." Billy said.

"Oh, by the way. Oma Oma sended you some camping gear." Ura Ura said as he handed out the camping gear. "Just in case you needed it, well, good night everyone." Ura Ura said as he walked away.

"Good night." Billy and his friends replied and then they started to set up camp.

Somewhere in Dino Mountain, Unspecified time

A giant dinosaur entered through the back of Dino Mountain without being detected. It had a Crown on its head, which also serves as a mount, and a ruby inside its mouth.

"Those stupid chickens haven't seen us." A figure on top of the beast said. "Okay Rexxy, we'll search this area tomorrow, but for now, find me a perfect place to stay."

Rexxy took the figure to a round platform with a hole in its center. The figure jumped off of Rexxy and landed on the platform.

"Well Rexxy, Get some rest, we got a big day tomorrow, a day that Billy Hatcher will never forget." The figure chuckled.

* * *

Dino Mountain, 8:43 PM

"Alright now that camp is setted up, lets get some sleep." Billy yawned as the group got into their sleeping bags. Rolly slept next to Billy. She didn't want Billy to feel alone.

"Looks like your girlfriend wants to sleep next to you." Samantha said sarcastically.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Billy yelled.

"Come on Billy, admit it." Samantha demanded but when she saw Billy and Rolly holding a rock, she gave a nerivous laugh. "Good night guys." Samantha said quickly and went to sleep.

Billy and Rolly looked at the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Rolly asked.

"Yep, they are." Billy responded.

"So, Billy. I never have asked about your parents, where are they?" Rolly asked.

Billy gave a sad sigh. "My parents died from cancer about 5 years ago. They got sick one day, my sister Samantha called the ambulance but it was too late. After their deaths, Samantha vowed to protect me." Billy told Rolly.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry." Rolly said sadly.

"I just wish that i could them about my adventures in morning land, but i can't." Billy said with a tear on his face.

"I bet they're proud of you Billy, I bet that they're very happy that you saved morning land, i lost my parents as well, but i knew that they were proud of me helping you save the world." Rolly said.

"Your right." Billy responded. Billy and Rolly looked at each other and smiled.

"So what was the best memory you had with your parents." Rolly asked.

"When i was 5 years old," Billy said. "We went to Chuck e cheese's, it was very fun. After we got home, Mom and Dad gave me and Samantha presents, one of them was my father's pocket watch. It was originally my grandfather's pocket watch, but he gave it to my dad. When my dad gave it to me, he told me these simple words,"Remember Billy, there can be many bumps on your path to a happy life, but with love, you will prevail." I remembered those words every since he first told me it, and when he died a few days after, i vowed to forever hold onto this pocket watch, as it reminds me of my father." Billy looked at Rolly and smiled at her. Rolly smiled back.

"Well, i must get some sleep, its gonna be a big day tomorrow, good night Billy." Rolly said and went to sleep.

"Good night Rolly." Billy responded and went to sleep as well.

* * *

The Crow Colony, Unspecified Time

"Alright slave, me and Dark Cracker are going to get some sleep. We got to be prepared for our trip to morning land tomorrow so here is the list of things you need to do." Corvo told his Chicken slave as he handed out a to do list. "Make sure everything is packed by tomorrow morning, if you don't, I WILL BOIL YOU AND TURN YOU INTO FRIED CHICKEN!" Corvo yelled as he pointed to a boiling pot with a chicken skeleton in it. "Is that understood?"

"Understood sir." The slave replied nervously.

"Good, well good night slave." Corvo stated as he and Dark Cracker left the room.

"One of these days, Corvo gonna be fried crow." The slave muttered.

"What was that?" Corvo shouted through the hallway.

"Um, nothing!" The slave shouted back, and started to follow Corvo's orders.

* * *

Well how do you enjoy it, the chapter has some pretty hilarious moments, in the next chapter, the journey will continue, i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be uploading the next one, pretty soon.


	12. Chapter 12: The 3 Bone Dragons

Welcome to the 12th chapter of Billy Hatcher: legend of the steel talons. This chapter introduces the second elemental animal that you will see in the story, it will also feature the 3 Bone Dragons from the original Billy Hatcher game, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dino Mountain, 6:30 AM

The group woke up and as instructed, met Ura Ura at the gate.

"Good morning Billy." Ura Ura said.

"Good morning." Billy replied.

"So, where does this gate leads to?" Samantha Asked.

"To the dangerous points of Dino Mountain a course." Ura Ura told Samantha.

"WHY WOULD WE WANT TO GO THROUGH THERE?!" Samantha demanded. Ura Ura pointed at 3 big dinosaur heads.

"See those. those are Bone Dragons, last night, someone revived them." Ura Ura said. "If all 3 were to be destroyed, the dark gate that lead to where Billy fought one of the original crow generals should open. The area should contain a clue on where the steel talons might be."

"Alright, this should be easy then." Samantha said as she started to walk to a egg.

"Hold it Ms. Hatcher." Ura Ura shouted. Samantha stopped immediately. "Bone dragons are in fact very strong, no egg will effect them, but there is a way to destroy them. Long ago, when they were revived the first time, Billy destroyed them using a ice animal." Ura Ura said.

"Is it cute?" Samantha asked. Ura Ura nodded.

"But how do we suppose to find its egg." Chick demanded in a insulting tone. "It not like it would just popped of the stupid sky and landed in front as it were a child, but its not, plus the animals in those eggs are stu-"

SLAP!

"ROLLY!" Chick yelled while he rubbed the red spot where Rolly had hit him.

"We placed a ice animal egg in a safe place over in the corner over there." Ura Ura said as he pointed to a corner where a purple egg lies. "Just feed it a bunch of fruits then it should hatch." Ura Ura said. "But there is only one thing that will try to stop you, and that is the crows." Ura Ura said pointing to a dinosaur crow chasing after a chicken.

"Crows, you got to be kidding me." Samantha complained, but then her phone ranged. She anwsered it immediately. "Hello. Yes. Ok. Its for you Billy." Samantha said and handed the phone to her brother.

"Yes, oh hello Ms. Cracker. What?! Don't worry. Me and my friends will find him, Ok, Bye." Billy said and hanged up. "It was Ms. Cracker, she said that David went missing."

"Um, Billy. You do realize that we had to tell her about David's turn to evil." Samantha told Billy.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Ura Ura objected. "If David's mom were to hear about what Corvo did to him, it will break her heart."

"He's got a point." Rolly agreed.

"Well, we can't just not tell her," Chick said. "She'll get suspicious if we don't tell her for too long, i think that it would be best for us to-"

"SHUT UP CHICK!" Rolly yelled, Chick stopped and gave a nervous giggle.

"Anyways, once i open this gate, you need to fight off the crows and get the ice animal, once you do that, destroy the bone dragons and enter through the dark gate, got it?" Ura Ura said as he grabbed the lever that opened the gate.

"Got it." Billy and his friends replied.

"Yeah," Samantha started. "But should we get instructions on how to reach-"

"GO!" Ura Ura interrupted and pulled the lever.

"Don't worry sis, i destroyed these things once, i can do it again." Billy told Samantha. The group all rush to the field where the crows immediately attacked them. Billy jumped and threw a egg onto a Dino crow's head. Another Dino Crow attempted to charge at Rolly, but she dodged it and the crow fell off of the battlefield to lava. A bat tried to slash at Samantha, but she punched it, just as she was going for another blow, the bat crow kicked her and was prepared to kill her, but fortunately, Chick stopped it by throw its spear at its head, which it had dropped earilier due to Samantha's punch.

"Thanks Chick." Samantha said.

"Your welcome." Chick replied. Billy reached the Ice egg and roll it outta of the corner.

"He's got the egg." A Dino Crow shouted. "He must not be allowed to hatch it! Summon the armadillo Crows." The Dino Crow shouted before getting kicked by Rolly. 3 Large armadillo like crows then appeared and made a rush towards Billy. But Samantha got in front of the armadillo Crows and they stopped immediately.

"Move aside Lady, before we make chicken meat out of you!" One of the crows told Samantha.

"If you want to harm my brother, you'll have to go through me." Samantha threatened, but the armadillos crow ran her over and continued their attack on Billy. "Ow." Samantha said painfully. In one last attempt to save Billy, she threw a basket of fruit at Billy, who immediately fed it to the egg.

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DO!" Billy shouted and the egg hatched, revealing a seal like creature who had purple skin.

"Hm, seems like you want help Billy, allow me to deal with those loser Crows." The seal told Billy, and shot himself towards the Crows and turned them into ice. Rolly then shattered them with a egg, destroying them instantly. Samantha ran and hugged the seal.

"Aw, its so cute." Samantha said, squeezing him tight.

"Too Tight!" The seal shouted.

"Sorry." Samantha said and letted go the seal.

The seal then saw the 3 bone dragons. "I see you want help with destroying those Dinosaur headed freaks, Don't worry, i'm on your side until they're destroyed." The seal said.

"Then lets get going." Billy said. They climbed up the mountain until they reached the first Bone Dragon.

"Billy, all you got to do is get me up there, then I'll send that thing back to Heck!" The seal said.

"Question: How can we, there's lava in the middle, how do we get to the other side." Samantha asked. Billy saw a orange ring.

"I know how are we gonna get across." Billy said, and he grabbed a egg and the seal, and the jumped into the ring with the egg, the ring grabbed it immediately. Billy then launched the egg and he landed on the other side.

"Good work little brother." Samantha shouted. "Now take out big scary dinosaur skull number 1." Samantha said, Billy nodded. he and the seal climbed to the dragon. The seal then formed a ice shield around his body, then he launched himself, hitting the Bone Dragon. It let out a huge roar as it dies with its body turning black.

"Yeeha." Shouted the seal. "We showed that Bone head who's boss, now lets go get the others." The seal went down the slide that let to the final part of the dangerous area. "The last of the Bone Dragons are on the safe side of Dino Mountain." The seal shouted.

"I guess this means the Crows are going to be there as well." Samantha said.

"Yep. Lets go guys." Billy said, and they all went down the slide.

* * *

The Crow Airship, Unspecified Time

"Remember, when you find that clue, make sure to meet us at Blizzard Castle ok?" Corvo told the figure on the moniter.

"Don't worry sir, me and Rexxy as soon as we deal with Billy hathcer, we'll continue our search." The figure said.

"Good, but be warned." Corvo said. "If Billy finds the clue before you do, i will make sure you will die for real this time, you understand that."

"Understood." The figure replied and turned off his Monitor.

"So when will be at Morning Land." Dark Cracker asked.

"By tomorrow Cracker, By Tomorrow." Corvo told Dark Cracker as the airship sails through the sky.

* * *

Well, how do you like it, the next chapter will finally introduce the 3rd crow general of the story, it will also be the last time we will see the ice seal, well i hope you enjoyed and i will be uploading the next chapter soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Saved By A Sister

Welcome to the 13th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steel talons. in this chapter, the 3rd crow general will be revealed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dino Mountain, 6:40 AM

Billy and his friends, along with the seal, reached the safe side of Dino Mountain, where the last two of the Bone Dragons are seen.

"Ok, me and the seal will go take care of the one that is possible to reach, you guys try to open that gate over there near the entrance." Billy said.

"How are we suppose to open it?" Samantha asked.

"Find a button with a star on it. That's usually it." Billy told Samantha as he climbed to the second Bone Dragon.

Samantha then saw a weird, blue/yellow like switch, with a star on top. "A star, ha, Billy, I'm glad you came to this place, but now how are we supposed to get over there." Samantha said as her smile turned to a sudden frown when she saw that the button was surrounded by molten lava. Billy reached the top where the Bone Dragon was at. It tried to fire meteors at Billy, but he dodge it, and commanded the ice seal to take the Bone Dragon done.

"Alright you big piece of crap, Take This!" The seal shouted as he shot himself towards the Bone Dragon. Like the first one, it let out a huge roar before dying and turning black.

"Good job Seal." Billy said as he gave the seal a high five. The lava under suddenly turned back to land, ironically it was the same ground where the button that Samantha had noticed was.

"Oh, I guess that how its done." Samantha said. "Now, how do you turn these things on?"

"By pounding it with a egg a course, watch this." Rolly said as she bounced her egg and ground pound the button, turning it on. The gate near the entrance then suddenly went down.

"Man, i got to get used to this place." Samantha shrugged.

Billy and the seal jumped to the ground. "Okay guys, deal with the Crows that come here. We'll finish the job." Billy told the others, they all nodded. Billy climbed up to area where the gate had open and started to run across through the hallway where a bunch a holes with lava attempted to burn Billy, but were unsuccessful. When Billy arrived in front of the cliff that will take him to the final Bone Dragon, a Dinosaur crow, suddenly appeared.

"No way your taking this one down Hatcher, prepare to DIE!" The dinosaur shouted. He attempted to bite Billy, but the blonde haired kid dodged it, however, unlike the others, this one was smart and he pinned Billy to the ground. "Stupid boy, you think you can beat the smartest dinosaur Crow on this planet, well, I'm gonna make sure you will-" But just as the dinosaur was about to finish, he was suddenly shot in the back and he collapsed. Billy got the Crow's corpse off of him to see that his sister, Samantha was standing in front of him, smiling.

"Good timing Samantha." Billy thanked Samantha.

"Thanks, i decide to accompany you to destroy this one cause i didn't want you to get hurt, but its seem like you already did... a little." Samantha said as she pointed to Billy's intrued shoulder, supposedly the dinosaur's claws must have digged into his skin when the Crow pinned him.

"I think i'll be fine from this point, go back and help the others." Billy said, Samantha nodded and jumped back into the battlefield where she shot another crow just seconds upon landing. Billy climbed the mountain, until he reached the final Bone Dragon. "Alright seal, its time to finish your job." Billy said to the seal.

"Be alarmed Billy, once you land this final attack, i will disappear back into another egg, got it?" The seal replied.

"Got it." Billy responded, and then the seal charged at the Bone Dragon and attacked it. like the other 2 it... aw you get the point. But when the smoke cleared, the seal was gone. some more ground appeared in front of a cave where the dark gate resided. Billy jumped back into the battlefield, where he helped Rolly fight off the crows that were attacking her.

"Thanks for the help." Rolly said when they were finished dealing with the crows.

"Your welcome." Billy said and smiled.

"Aw, ain't it the romantic couple." Samantha teased.

"STOP IT!" Billy said, his cheeks were now a tingle of pink.

"Billy and Rolly sitting in a tree," Samantha started to sing. "K.I.S.S-'

"ENOUGH TEASING HIM MS. HATCHER!" A voice yelled.

Ura Ura walked up to Billy and his friends. "One thing before i explain your next objective. I have to ask, why is your sister teasing you about you and Rolly?" Ura Ura asked.

"Because Rolly is-" Samantha started.

"Ok, i think i know why, Samantha you can tease Billy later, but right now. You guys must go into that Dark gate and find that clue." Ura Ura said pointing to the Dark Gate.

"Don't worry, we'll get it." Billy replied.

"Good, once you get it, bring it to me, I'll tell you what it says." Ura Ura told Billy.

"Got it." Billy said as he and his friends ran to the Dark Gate.

"Oh and one more thing." Ura Ura shouted just as Billy and his friends were about to go into the Dark Gate. "Corvo has sent one of his generals to claim the clue before you do, make sure you take care of him first." Ura Ura warned Billy. Billy and his friends nodded and they went into the dark gate.

* * *

Topo's Arena, 7:00 AM

Billy and his friends landed on a large round platform with a hole in its center.

"So Billy," Samantha said. "Where's the clue?"

"I don't know, but we should start searching for it." Billy said. But then a sound was heard.

"What was that?" Rolly said.

"I don't know." Billy replied. "But it sounded like, it came from the ceiling."

Then a large skeleton T Rex came through the ceiling and roared at the group. "Alright Rexxy, its time for Billy and i to have a little... discussion." The figure on top of Rexxy's head said. Rexxy did as he was told and lowered his head, so that Billy can see the figure. The figure had green skin, a skull hat on top of his head, and wore a caveman robe.

"Ok, i don't think the green guy is all that scary, but the dinosaur is terrifying." Samantha said.

"Yeah, but the green guy," Billy said shockingly. "he is... is..."

"That's right it is i, Topo," Topo chuckled. "And i will be your worst nightmare."

* * *

Well, how do you like it. In the next chapter, the battle between Billy and Topo will be shown. Well I hope you enjoyed it, and i will be uploading the next chapter soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Battle With Topo

Welcome to chapter 14 of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steel talons. In this chapter, Billy and his friends fight Topo, a boss from the original Billy hatcher game, well, i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Topo's Arena, 7:51 AM

Billy and his friends gasped in horror, how can Topo survive his battle with Billy?

"Wait, Topo, doesn't that sound like Tico from Dora The Explorer." Samantha said.

"NO!" Topo shouted. "How dare you try to insult me!"

"My sister wasn't even trying to insult you, skull head." Billy shouted.

"Well, in case you haven't notice Hatcher, i have this." Topo replied as he holded out a scroll with a chicken symbol on it.

"That's the clue, give it to us Topo." Billy demanded.

"I'm afraid i can't, Dark Corvo and Dark Cracker needs this for freeing our master, I'm not gonna give it to you, so you can find it first and destroy our chances of freeing our master. This time Hatcher... You will die." Topo shouted and Rexxy roared.

"I beat you once Topo, and i can do it again." Billy taunted.

"Don't count on it." Topo taunted back.

Rexxy, jumped a large wave of meteors rush towards Billy and his friends.

"AH!" Samantha screamed. "METEORS! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!"

"Well, don't stand in their way. DODGE!" Billy shouted, and they all dodged the meteors, but one landed on Samantha's toes.

"OW!" Samantha said, lifting the meteor off of her foot. Rexxy opened his mouth and face the group.

"Watch, he's gonna breath fire." Billy shouted.

"Relax little bro, dinosaurs can't breath-" Samantha said, but before she could finish, the dinosaur shot a large wave of fire at the group. Billy and his friends managed to avoid getting burned by taking cover behind the eggs, but then they saw Samantha singed and burned. "... Fire." Samantha said painfully.

"I warned you sis." Billy told Samantha. Rexxy behind the hero, and tried to crush the group by slamming its head onto the ground, but they dodge it just as he impacted, causing Topo to fall off of him and hit his head on the ground.

"I knew i should have warned him not to do that attack." Topo said as he got up. "I think its time for you all to see the combined power of Topo and Rexxy." Topo said, and he unleashed his claws from his hands.

"Ok, now he just turned from not scary, to really scary." Samantha said upon seeing Topo's claws.

"Does it remind you of the time you watched nightmare on elm street." Billy said.

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Samantha shouted. Rexxy got up from his slam attack and started to shoot more meteors as Topo charged at the hero with his claws. Billy jumped and kicked Topo in the back, while Rolly punched Topo in the face. Billy went for another attack, but Topo slashed him in the shoulder and kicked him. Topo walked up to Billy as he tried to get up.

"You think you can beat me hatcher, you only won that day cause i went easy on you, but now, now its the time i show you what i can really do." Topo said as he prepared to slash Billy, but Samantha kicked Topo in the face, knocking him backwards.

"Nobody hurts my brother on my watch." Samantha told Topo as she lifted Billy up from the ground. "Are you ok Billy?"

"Just a scratch, that's all." Billy said and smiled. Topo got back up and made another charge at Billy and Samantha. "Lets take this guy down in a "Brother and Sister" style, what do you say?" Billy asked.

"Alright." Samantha agreed and they both jumped outta the way and kicked Topo's face. Billy punched Topo in the face, causing him to spin around. When he stopped spinning, he saw Samantha in front of him, who proceeded to kick him in the Crow Cakes.

"... Right... In the... Crow Cakes." Topo said painfully.

"Alright, its time to end this Topo." Billy said and grabbed Topo and threw him towards Rexxy.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Topo screamed as he soared through the air and impacted Rexxy's head, causing it to explode into dust. The Skeleton T Rex's remains fell into the lava. "REXXY!" Topo mourned. "I swear, i will be back to destroy you for this Hatcher, I MEAN IT!"

"I don't think you are coming back." Samantha shouted.

"What do you even mean?" Topo asked.

"Um, well, you might wanna look in front of you." Samantha told Topo. Topo turned his head to see that he was about to impact lava.

"GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Topo shouted as he impacted the lava below. A few seconds after impact, of bunch of Crow birds flew out of the lava with one of the throwing a unburned scroll towards Billy.

"We got the clue." Billy said.

"Now that... Was awesome, you destroyed a T Rex's head." Samantha cheered.

"A Skeleton's Head," Chick said in a seemingly insulting tone. "You saw the guy yourself you idi-"

SMACK!

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Chick yelled as he rubbed the red spot where Rolly had slapped him at.

"As soon as you keep your opinions to yourself!" Rolly replied in a angry tone of voice.

"Well, anyways, lets get outta here before we end up dead... Or worse." Billy said and they left the arena.

* * *

Dino Mountain, 8:00 AM

"Hm, Interesting." Ura Ura said as he read the scroll. "According to this, the Steel Talons should be at the legendary sand ruins."

"And where is this sand ruins." Samantha asked.

"In the middle of Morning Land." Ura Ura replied.

"Too easy, we just sail forward and we should be-" Samantha started.

"Um, about that," Ura Ura interrupted. "Sand Ruins is surrounded by quick sand, you can't just hope to reach just by sailing towards Sand Ruins. To get to Sand Ruins you must Take the plane that resides at Circus Park, which unfortunately, is far away from here."

"Your kidding me right?" Samantha asked.

"Nope, but there is a shortcut." Ura Ura stated.

"And what's that?" Samantha asked.

"Blizzard Castle a course, in just beyond that bridge over there, walk through the bridge to get to Blizzard Castle. But when you get there, talk to the elder of Blizzard Castle, Ponee. She might need help." Ura Ura said as he opened the gate that lead to the bridge. "Now off you go, oh and one more thing, Beware of the blizzard. Got it?"

"Got it." The group replied. Billy and Rolly looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey Billy, we'll go as soon as you and your girlfriend finish kissing." Samantha teased.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Billy shouted while Rolly slapped her forehead in dismay.

"I think i know why you tease him about that." Ura Ura said.

"And what's that." Samantha asked.

"Well, its because you want Billy and Rolly to be in love." Ura Ura repiled.

"How did you know?" Samantha asked.

"We elders can read people's minds, so we know what they are thinking, for example, Chick was thinking that reading people's mind was really stupid." Ura Ura said.

SMACK!

"OW! YOU HAD TO SAY IT, DID YOU URA URA!" Chick yelled as he rubbed the spot where Rolly had backhanded him.

"Well, i believe you all must be going now." Ura Ura said. "Toodles." Ura Ura said as Billy and his friends walked out the gate. Chick however gave Ura Ura a threatening look. Ura Ura gave a nervous laugh when he saw that.

"So, how long does it take to get to Blizzard Castle Billy?" Samantha asked.

"We should be there at night." Billy replied.

"AT NIGHT?! Man they really should learn of the term, add cars!" Samantha shouted as they were going for what its like to be a long walk.

* * *

The Crow Airship, 10:40 AM

"I can't believe that Topo failed to beat Billy once again!" Corvo shouted as he talked with his master.

"Corvo, i can see that your angry, but i recommend being careful, we only have one general now, if Billy takes him out as well, your defendless." Raven said.

"Not completely." David said as he walked to Corvo.

"Ah, Dark Cracker, i almost forgot about you. I have assigned you and Corvo a task at the moment while my spies find out where are the Steel Talons." Raven said.

"And what's that my lord?" Corvo asked.

"I have arranged another Blizzard at Blizzard Castle, i want you to make sure that this Blizzard stays so it will destroy it, is that understood." Raven told Corvo and David.

"Understood." Corvo replied.

"Good, I'll see you all tomorrow." Raven said as the image in the sphere faded.

"Get prepared Dark Cracker, we got a job to do." Corvo said and gave out a huge sinister laugh.

* * *

Well, did you like it? In the next chapter, Billy and his friend will arrive in Blizzard Castle, but Corvo will also arrive there as well, what will happen? Well, i hope you enjoyed the chapter and i will be uploading the next one soon.


	15. Chapter 15: Blizzard Castle Arrival

Welcome to the 15th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the Steel Talons. In this chapter, Billy and his friends arrived at Blizzard Castle, while the elders go to a meeting, what's the meeting about, well your gonna have to see for yourself. Well i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Bridge To Blizzard Castle, 8:30 PM

"Are we there yet?" Samantha asked exhaustively.

"we're just second away sis." Billy said as he pointed to a large snowy area.

"Its about time, we have been walking for hours!" Samantha shouted. The group made it to blizzard castle where Elder Ponee was waiting.

"Greetings." Greeted Ponee. "I been expecting you Billy, and i believe this is your sister Samantha."

"Yep, she is." Billy told Ponee.

Ponee looked at the sky. "Oh my, you guys have been walking for quite sometime, why don't you get some rest here, meet me here at tomorrow morning, and make sure to watch Chick's mouth." Ponee told the group.

"I don't a big mouth!" Chick shouted.

"YES YOU DO!" Everyone else shouted back, Chick gave a nervous giggle.

"Well, anyways, I'll see you all tomorrow morning, Good night everyone." Ponee said as she walked away.

"Well, lets set up camp, we got a big day tomorrow." Billy said. They all nodded and setted up camp.

* * *

The Elder Meeting, 9:00 PM

Ponee arrived at the meeting where Oma Oma, Uri Uri, Ura Ura, Allani, and Meri Meri were waiting.

"Your late." Meri Meri said harshly.

"Sorry, i had to wait for Billy and his friends to arrive at Blizzard Castle." Ponee replied.

"Yeah, but still, it could have token you minutes instead of hours you lazy b-" Meri Meri shouted.

"We'll discuss this later, right now, we got a meeting to attend to," Oma Oma told Meri Meri. "Menie Funie, why did you call us here tonight?"

"Cause," Menie began. "I need to tell you all something. Remember David Cracker being turned evil by Corvo?" Menie Funie asked. The elders nodded. "Well, this morning, his mother noticed his disappearance and called Billy to ask if he find David. I know our goal isn't to make people sad, but," Menie sighed sadly. "We got to tell her what happened to David Cracker."

"ARE YOU MAD!" Uri Uri shouted, banging his fists on the table. "If we do that, she might die like the last one we gave bad news to!"

"That was because she was filled with stress, how was i supposed to know that she would hang herself if she knew that her son was killed by a Crow Dinosaur, but this is different. David was turned evil rather than killed, and according to our chicken laws, we must tell all parents the fates of their children." Menie Funie said.

"Then make Ura Ura Go!" Uri Uri demanded.

"Oh no, why don't you go you hardhearted pirate!" Ura Ura demanded back.

"Don't you call me hardhearted, caveman." Uri Uri angrily replied and gave Ura Ura a mean look. Ura Ura gave a mean look back.

"People, clam down, this is no time to panic." Menie told the elders.

"I think this is the PERFECT time to panic, only a chicken that is so stupid, would tell her the bad news, and that stupid chicken is Allani." Meri Meri shouted.

"I'M NOT STUPID, OLD MAN!" Allani angrily shouted at Meri Meri.

"Oh yeah, who was the one who left the stove on and burned Forest village!" Oma oma shouted.

"That was by accident Oma Oma, and you know it." Allani objected.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgotten the time that you melted my ice sculptures!" Ponee yelled at Allani.

"That was also by accident!" Allani objected again.

"Guess who is the stupid chicken now Allani." Meri Meri said mockingly.

"YOU, YOU STUPID OLD MAN WITH A HUNCH!" Allani snapped.

"I DO NOT HAVE A HUNCH!" Meri Meri yelled back.

"Oma Oma, get this argument to stop now." Menie asked.

"Yes sir." Oma Oma replied.

"Well Oma Oma, aren't you the king's toy servant." Ponee said mockingly.

"Oh no." Menie said annoyingly.

"I AM NOT A TOY SERVANT PONEE!" Oma Oma yelled.

"Well, your great grandfather had to be a CROSS DRESSER!" Ponee yelled back.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Oma Oma snapped and tackled Ponee. Ura Ura punched Uri Uri. Uri Uri punched Ura Ura back. Allani and Meri Meri engaged in a fist fight. soon, all of the elders were fighting, throwing them into walls, biting their arms, kicking them in the Baby chicks, and even saying some nasty insults at each other. After around 5 minutes, Menie couldn't stand this anymore, he really didn't like shouting at people, but he only does it when he had to.

"GUYS!" Menie shouted. The elders stopped their fight immediately. "The world's in danger, Corvo has a chance at freeing Raven, and we have to tell Ms. Cracker her son's fate, and you all are FIGHTING! This is totally not the time for FIGHTING!" Menie shouted.

"Sorry sir." All of the elders replied and got back into their seats.

"Good, to prevent more fighting, I'm sending Oma Oma to tell Ms. Cracker the bad news." Menie decided.

"WHAT?!" Oma Oma shouted.

"I know that you were the one who told the last person about her son's fate, and i also know that your extremely guilty by it, but Ms. Cracker must know what happened, do you understand." Menie said.

"Understood sir." Oma Oma replied.

"Good, this meeting is dismissed, you can all go home now, for you Allani, we need to talk." Menie said.

"Yes sir." All of the elders replied. 5 of the elders left the room while Allani stayed to talk to Menie.

"I bet it going to bad for that stupid chicken." Meri Meri said, laughing.

"Oh shut up old man." Oma Oma replied.

* * *

Blizzard Castle, 9:15 PM

After the group setted camp, they got into their sleeping bags. Like the last time, Rolly slept next to Billy. Samantha saw this, but decided to say nothing because she thought that the teasing was done for the night, and went to sleep immediately.

"Good night Billy." Rolly said and smiled.

"Good night Rolly." Billy said, and they both went to sleep.

* * *

Somewhere in Blizzard Castle, 9:30 PM

The crow airship landed near the Blizzard control tower, where the crows go to turn on the blizzard. Corvo and Dark Cracker jumped off of the ship and landed in the white snow.

"Get some rest Cracker, tomorrow we got a job to do." Corvo said evilly and gave out a sinister laugh.

* * *

Well, how do you like it. When i wrote the meeting scene for the chapter, i wanted to make it funny, and to be honest, i laughed when i wrote the scene myself, Well i hope you enjoy this, and i will be uploading the next chapter soon.


	16. Chapter 16: Blizzard Castle Battle

Welcome to the 16th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steels talons. It was going to be released this morning, but i had to go to school, so i had to finish when i got home. Well, i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Blizzard Castle, 7:30 AM

Billy and his friends woke up that morning, and walked up to Ponee.

"Good morning guys." Ponee greeted.

"So, where are we going, now." Samantha asked.

"Follow me," Ponee said. Ponee took them to a large gate with a snowflake symbol on it. "You see, there is currently a large blizzard right now. if that blizzard stays, all of Blizzard Castle will be covered in snow, and thus, destroyed."

"Who would turned the Blizzard Tower back on?" Rolly asked.

"I do not know, but there is a way to stop. long ago. Billy stopped the blizzard by destroying the main generators, they look like snowflakes, but they generators." Ponee replied.

"Great, now how do we destroy them?" Samantha asked.

"Well, sis, i used a cipher to destroy the generators." Billy replied.

"Another cute animal, man, this place loves cuteness." Samantha said impressively.

"There's a cipher egg, near the front entrance of the fort. However the front of the fortress is heavily guarded, you can't just hope to reach there just by fighting your way there. Instead I'm letting you through this gate where a slide will reside, use that to slide your way down to the window of the fort. Break the window to enter the fort, but be careful, once your inside, there will be a bunch of crows there, waiting for you, understood?" Ponee said.

"Understood." Billy replied.

"Good, then off you go." Ponee said and opened the gate to the slide.

"Do we really got to go down there?" Samantha asked.

"Well, its our only shot." Billy said, and the group went down the slide.

* * *

The Cracker's House, 7:45 AM

Ms. Cracker sat on the couch and wondered where her son might have ran off to. Just then, a knock appear at the door. Ms. Cracker got up and opened the door for the guest.

"Greetings Ms. Cracker." Oma Oma said.

"Why are you wearing a chicken costume." Ms. Cracker said pointing at Oma Oma's body.

"This is not a costume Ms. Cracker, I'm a actual, talking chicken." Oma Oma said.

"Ok, so you're a real chicken?" Ms. Cracker asked.

"Yeah, I'm Oma Oma, one of the 6 chicken elders of morning land. And i'm here to discuss something with you." Oma Oma said.

"Okay," Ms. Cracker replied. "Have a sit."

"Well, don't mind if i do." Oma Oma replied, he sat on the couch. "Man, this feels comfortable, how do they make these things."

"Were you saying that you want to discuss something?" Ms. Cracker said.

"Oh, yeah. You see, about your son, David Cracker." Oma Oma started.

"What about him, Billy said that he help me find him." Ms. Cracker said.

"Well, i know your not gonna like it, but, i have to you." Oma Oma said. He took a few deep breaths. "Your son was corrupted by a crow named, Dark Corvo."

"What?" Ms. Cracker said confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Oma Oma gave a sad sigh. "Corvo is trying to free his master, Dark Raven. You see, Raven told Corvo that David could help him, so Corvo found David, and told him that he wanted to kill Arnold Bays. Because of Corvo's temptation and the darkness in David's heart because of his bullying, David suddenly turned form a very nice kid, to a evil, killing, psychopath. Corvo then persuaded David into killing Arnold Bays, afterwards he left for morning along with Corvo. I'm very sorry about it." Oma Oma explained. Upon hearing this, Ms. Cracker heart stopped. David was bullied for months, so she could tell that Oma Oma was telling the truth.

"So this Corvo corrupted my son?!" Ms. Cracker said. Oma Oma nodded. "Why could it have been someone else?! But why, what did you say his master's name was, oh yes, Raven would tell Corvo to take my son away form me, and turn him into..."

"A crow." Oma Oma told Ms. Cracker.

"A Crow?! He doesn't deserve to be like this?!" Ms. Cracker yelled furiously.

"Calm down Ms. Cracker, Billy and his friends are going to try to help him, and stop Corvo from freeing Raven." Oma Oma said.

"Well you better tell them to kill Corvo, because nobody and i mean NOBODY MESSES WITH MY SON?!" Ms. Cracker yelled.

"Well, i understand your pain right now, I'll just leave you alone so you can calm down a bit," Oma Oma said as he walked out the door. "See you later Ms. Cracker." Oma oma said and closed the door while a saddened Ms. Cracker cried.

"You know Oma Oma." Menie said suddenly.

"Yeah sir?" Oma Oma asked.

"I didn't expect that she would take it this hard, she must really loved her son." Menie said sadly.

"Yeah i guess so." Oma Oma said as he walked away from the Cracker's house.

* * *

Blizzard Castle fortress, 7:50 AM

Billy and his friends went through the glass window and into the fortress, with Samantha landing on her face, again.

"Samantha you really got to learn to land on your feet." Billy told Samantha.

"I'll get there." Samantha said, and she got off of the ground. "So where is the cipher egg?"

"Over there!" Rolly shouted as she pointed to a red egg.

"Good, Samantha, get the fruit, I'll get the egg, Rolly, you help me, Chick and Bantom, you guys distract the crows." Billy said.

"But how are we going to make a distraction?!" Chick shouted.

"Live bait." Billy replied.

"Good idea," Chick said. "Wait a sec... HEY!" Chick shouted upon realizing what live bait mean't.

"Come on Chick, you guys got to create a diversion." Billy begged.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Chick asked, which was exactly what Billy had in mind. A few seconds later. The Crows heard a drumming noise and turned to see Chick in a grass skirt, and Bantom with a apple in his mouth.

"LUAU!" Chick started to sing. "If your hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat. Eat my buddy Bantom here because he is a treat. Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine. All you got to do is get in line. Aaaaaaaare you achin?"

"Yup Yup Yup." Bantom sang.

"Fooooooooooor some bacon?" Chick sang.

"Yup Yup Yup." Bantom sang.

"Heeeeee's a big chick." Chick sang.

"Yup Yup Yup." Bantom sang.

"You can be a big chick too, oy." Chick sang. Then the crows immediately ran towards Chick and Bantom. "AAAAAAAHHH!" Chick and Bantom screamed as they ran away to lure the crows away from the others.

"Alright here's our chance Rolly." Billy said. Billy and Rolly ran towards the red egg.

"I got the fruit Billy." Samantha said.

"Good, now feed them to egg." Billy said, and Samantha fed the egg the fruits. "COCK A DOODLE DO!" Billy shouted and the egg hatched.

"Hello Billy, nice to see you again." The cipher said. "I been trapped in this egg for quite some time now."

"You can give your thanks later, but now you need to help us destroy the generators in the that tower so we can stop the blizzard." Billy told the Cipher.

"Well.. You did free me. So why not?" Cipher agreed. Suddenly Chick and Bantom ran towards the group.

"They're coming towards us!" Chick shouted.

"Quick guys, into the tower!" Billy shouted, and they ran into the tower. "Okay, you guys hold off the crows for as long as you can, I'll try to destroy the generators." Billy said and climbed up the center to the platform.

"Alright you big ugly crows, its time for a beating." Samantha said and she threw a rock at a crow, knocking it out. Billy reached the platform where 3 giant snow flakes were seen.

"Alright, lets take these generators out so i can go back to my egg, i mean, i do want to get out of it more, but it was my duty to be in that egg." The cipher said.

"Ok." Billy said. Rolly defeated 3 crows by pushing a giant egg towards them, causing them to get crushed. Chick threw the grass that he used earlier at a crow and it tried to get it off, but it fell out of the fort. Bantom grabbed and threw 12 crows out of the fortress. Billy launched the cipher into the first generator, and it shattered instantly.

"Alright! We got it, now, lets go the others." The cipher said excitedly. Billy and the cipher ran towards the next generator. Billy then launched Cipher again, destroying the second generator instantly. They then ran to the final generator, however, this time, a crow kicked Billy.

"There's no escape for you now Hatcher." The big purple crow said. Billy, however, saw a pipe shooting ice, Billy realized that this is coming form the blizzard that the tower was creating. Billy immediately ran towards it and grabbed it.

"Eat ice you big bag of crap!" Billy shouted and froze the purple crow.

"So Billy, you figure that i could hit both the crow and the generator and destroy them both at the same?" The Cipher asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure." Billy said.

"ALRIGHT!" The cipher shouted, and he launched himself towards the crow and the generator, destroying them both instantly. When the smoke cleared, the cipher disappeared.

"Looks like your plan has failed Crows, so why don't you just fall back." Samantha taunted.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right. The Blizzard's destroyed, its hopeless! TURN BACK, TURN BACK!" A crow shouted. All of the crows ran out of the fortress.

"Cowards." Samantha insulted. Billy jumped form the platform and landed on the ground. "We show those crows a lesson, they all ran like a chicken on a coop."

"Not all of them Ms. Hatcher." A voice said. Everyone looked up and saw Corvo floating down to the ground. "You forgot about me." Corvo said evilly.

* * *

Well, so how did you enjoy it? In the next chapter, it will feature Billy confronting Dark Corvo for the first time ever since the aftermath of the Wrathsaur battle, including Billy's first encounter with David as Dark Cracker. Well, i hope that you enjoyed it, and i will be releasing the next chapter soon.


	17. Chapter 17: Reasoning

Hello, and welcome to the 17th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the Steel talons. In this Chapter, Billy and his Friends confront Dark Corvo and Dark Cracker, how will this confrontation end? Well, read to find out.

* * *

Blizzard Castle, 8:00 AM

Corvo landed in front of the heroes. "Its been a very long time Billy Hatcher, has it?" Corvo said.

"CORVO!" Billy shouted. "Enough of your jokes! End this madness now!"

"End the madness?" Corvo said with a evil grin. "I don't think so, milord will be free form his eternal prison, and those Steel Talons are going to help me."

"Well guess what Mr. Ugly face, we're gonna go to sand ruins where the Steel Talons are." Samantha said. Billy, Rolly, Chick, and Bantom all looked at Samantha annoyingly. "I accidently told Corvo the location of the Steel Talons, did i?"

"YES!" Chick shouted.

"Well Billy, thanks to your sister's... Unfortunate stupidity, i now know their location." Corvo said and laughed.

"I am such a moron." Samantha said to herself.

"Oh, but before i go, i would like you to meet a friend of mine." Corvo said. David Cracker landed on the ground next to Corvo. He was wearing a crow suit, that almost looks like the chicken suit, but with a Dark comb, crow wings, and the suit was all black.

"Hello, Billy." David chuckled. Billy and his friends gasped.

"David, what has he done to you?" Billy asked.

"He freed me," David replied. "Freed me form the horror of humanity, do you know how long i was bullied. For 6 months Billy, 6 MONTHS!" David shouted. He shout was echoed throughout the room.

"David. Your better than this." Billy said, trying to reason with David.

"I am better, better than anything, better than YOU!" David shouted as he pointed at Billy.

"But you were even better David." Billy said. "The David we knew was very smart, friendly, and even caring. This is not the real you David, please, take off the suit, and come back to us, please David."

"David? HA! David's dead. My name is... Dark Cracker." David said.

"David, please come back to us." Billy said. "Do you remember the day, that i saved your life form Arnold Bays, the bully that bullied you for-"

"6 months, i know Hatcher. That... Monster deserved to die. And another thing, only your friend were there checking on me. But not you." David said.

"He was depressed!" Samantha yelled. "He missed morning land so much that the only thing that he would do was to go to school, and that was it. Nothing else."

"Perhaps your right, but that doesn't matter." David said and turned to Billy. "The world, will pay for letting Arnold Bays into my world, and i can't have you trying to stop me so," David said, holding his spear towards Billy. "You're gonna die."

"Hold it Dark Cracker." Corvo said. "I want Billy to suffer and see both his world and morning land being destroyed before we kill him."

"But if i spare him. He'll follow us." David objected.

"Let him follow if he has to." Corvo said. "He will fail. And as for you hatcher." Corvo said as he pointed to Billy. "If you try to stop me, you will indeed die. David is my servant now, and there is nothing you can do to save him." Corvo said coldly.

"You will pay for what you have done to him Corvo." Billy said angrily.

"HA! I doubt it, lets go Dark Cracker." Corvo said. David nodded, and they both flew back to the crow airship and flew away form Blizzard Castle.

"We need to get to sand ruins and get those talons before Corvo and David do." Billy said.

"Yeah, but how do we do that, there isn't a elder to point us directions." Samantha said.

"What about me?" A voice said. Everyone turned to see the Cipher.

"Cipher!" Billy shouted. "I thought you went back to your egg."

"Its turns out, that you have to give me one last command, and i already know what you want. You want to go to Circus Park so you can borrow Allani's plane in order to get to sand ruins. Am i right?" The Cipher asked. Billy nodded. "Well then, get on my back and i will take you to Circus Park."

"Ok." Billy said as he and his friends walked towards the cipher.

"We're really going to fly on a cipher, that's so cool." Samantha said excitedly. Everyone got on the cipher.

"Welcome to cipher express. Our next stop is Circus Park, where Billy and his friends need to go next. Please keep your legs and arms on the cipher at all times, and we're..." The cipher said and started to flap its wings and ran out of the tower. "OUT OF HERE!" The cipher shouted and flew away form the fortress.

"So let me guess, we're gonna be there at night are we?" Samantha asked.

"Yep." Billy replied.

"Well, lets just hope we don't fall of this cute animal." Samantha said with a smile. The Cipher blushed.

"And hope that Samantha doesn't get air sick while we're on here." Billy said and laughed. His friends laughed as well.

"I DO NOT GET AIR SICK BILLY!" Samantha yelled.

"We'll talk about it later Samantha, but right now. We got a park to go to." Billy said as the cipher soared through the sky.

* * *

The Crow Airship, 8:15 AM

"What do you mean he stopped the blizzard?!" Raven shouted angrily.

"Relax milord, because Billy's idiotic sister, we now know the location of the Steel Talons." Corvo told Raven. This news cheered Raven up.

"That's good, now head your way there. We don't want Billy getting there before us." Raven said.

"He won't, besides how is he supposed to even reach us, Sand Ruins is guarded by quick sand, they'll never reach us, NEVER!" Corvo shouted and gave a sinister laugh.

"Good, then- Wait a sec Corvo. Billy has a sister?" Raven said confusedly.

* * *

Well, how do you like it. In the next chapter, Billy and his friends will arrive at Circus Park, and there will also be a romantic moment between Billy and Rolly. Well, i hope you enjoyed it and i will be uploading the next chapter soon.


	18. Chapter 18: A Ride Through The Night

Hello, and welcome to the 18th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the Steel Talons. This is a very special chapter, it will feature a Billy/Rolly moment, plus there's something that will make everyone happy.

* * *

Circus Park, 8:30 PM

The cipher landed on a platform with grass on it. "Please exit through the side to your left, have a nice day!" The cipher said. Billy and his friends got off of the cipher.

"Thanks for your help Cipher." Billy said.

"Your welcome," The cipher replied. "Now, i must returned to my egg, i need a shower." The cipher said and disappeared into red smoke.

"Wow," Samantha said. "This is so amazing." Samantha said as she looked around Circus park.

"Billy," Chick said. "Your sister's a cre-"

SMACK!

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT ROLLY!" Chick shouted.

"How about you ask why do you not keep your opinions to yourself." Rolly said in a angry voice. Just then, Billy and his friends saw a chicken with a brown top hat, and a brown coat. Billy walked up to the chicken.

"Nice to see you Billy." Allani said as he shook Billy's hand.

"Nice to see you too Allani." Billy said. "Samantha, this is the elder of Circus Park, Allani."

"I believe your Billy's sister." Allani said. "During Billy's first stay, he told me so much about you." Allani said as he shook Samantha's hand.

"So um, Allani, we need to ask you a favor?" Billy said.

"No need, Menie already told me what you want, you want to borrow my plane so that you can reach sand ruins, also known as the lair of my rival, Meri Meri." Allani said with a fist in the air.

"Allani and Meri Meri have a rivalry, but Meri Meri is still nice to us though, so don't let this rivalry fool you." Billy explained to Samantha.

"I would show you the plane right now, but, its getting late, so why don't you guys get some sleep, and i'll meet you tomorrow. Got it?" Allani said.

"Got it." Billy replied.

"Well, good night everybody!" Allani shouted, and went inside of a cannon. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Allani shouted and the cannon fired, sending Allani into the air and onto the highest platform of Circus Park.

"Did he just shot himself out of a cannon?" Samantha asked.

"He sure did," Billy replied. "Anyways, we better set up camp." Billy said. his friends nodded and they set up camp.

* * *

The Crow Airship, 8:35 PM

Corvo and David watched as they ate the popcorn. They were watching a horror movie called, "The night of the living vampire crows." The woman crow in the movie was panting so hard, that she briefly stopped take a breath.

"I think i lost him." The woman crow said.

"I don't think so." Corvo said as he watched the movie. Just seconds after, Crowger Johnson, the killer in the movie, suddenly appeared behind her and attacked her with his knife. Corvo and David watched as the Woman crow screamed.

"I'm surprised that you haven't ran crying." Corvo stated as he noticed that David haven't been screaming sense the first horror scene. David had killed a serial killer at a summer camp a year back, the entire camp praised him for saving the camp.

"I guess I'm not afraid i suppose?" David said.

"Yeah, i think so." Corvo said. "Oh how i love this movie, the movie's killer, was originally a farmer at the country line, but a angry mob accidentally burned his farm down, killing all of the animals inside the farm. Enraged, he swore revenge, so he turned himself into a vampire and went to a crow summer camp to kill some innocent crow teenagers."

"I guess you like horror movies." David said.

"All villians like horror movies Dark Cracker, oh look, the woman is just about to be killed by the serial killer. Warning, this might be violent." Corvo warned. Corvo and David watched as the killer killed the crow woman.

"Oh, and she's out, what a violent way to go, right Cracker." Corvo said.

"Exactly right." David replied.

"Oh look, the killer is about to suck the woman's blood." Corvo and David said as... You know what, lets just skip to the next scene. "Aw come on, i bet they would love this part." Corvo said. No they would not Corvo, there are kids reading this story. "Aw your no fun." Corvo said annoyingly.

* * *

Circus Park, 9:15 PM

The group had already went into their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Except for Billy, Rolly, who slept next to Billy again, and Samantha.

"Aw, your girlfriend is really nice to you." Samantha teased.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND SAMANTHA!" Billy yelled. Samantha went closed to Billy and whispered in his ear.

"I know you love her Billy, just admit it." Samantha said. But then she saw Billy holding a rock, causing Samantha to give a nervous laugh. "Good night Guys." Samantha said and immediately went to sleep.

"So um, Billy," Rolly started. "What do you think will happen once we stop Corvo form releasing Dark Raven?"

"I don't know Rolly, I don't know." Billy said. He really hoped that he won't have to leave morning land again.

"So Billy, i have to ask. What part of morning land did you missed the most?" Rolly asked.

"Well, its... The adventures we all had." Billy said and smiled. Rolly smiled back. Billy got out of his sleeping bag. "So Rolly, wanna go for a ride."

"Sure Billy. But on what?" Rolly asked as she got up. Billy grabbed a red egg, and fed it a bunch of fruit.

"COCK A DOODLE DO!" Billy shouted, and the egg hatched, but it showed The Cipher taking a shower in his bath tub.

"What a nice shower that settles a perfect day." The Cipher said, but when he turned around, he saw Billy and Rolly. "AHH!" The Cipher screamed and pulled the curtains to cover himself. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING GETTING ME OUT OF MY EGG AT A NON NEEDED TIME?!" The Cipher said, and he got out of the shower and putted his animal fur on.

"I need you to take me and Rolly for a ride through the sky." Billy responded.

"You mean like a date?" The Cipher asked.

Billy blushed. "NO! Its just a ride!" Billy shouted.

"I get the point. Ok i take you two lovebirds-" The Cipher said, but when he said "Love Birds" Billy and Rolly gave The cipher a very angry look. "I mean good friends a ride through the sky, you might even see the moon."

"Oh i would love that!" Rolly shouted.

"Well then, hop on my back and we'll start the ride that you two will never forget." The cipher said. Billy and Rolly got on the cipher. "Welcome to the Cipher express, tonight, we're taking a ride through the sky and we'll take a long glimpse at the moon. Please keep your arms and legs on the Cipher at all times, and we're..." The cipher said and launched himself towards the sky. "OUT OF HERE!" The cipher shouted.

The cipher flew around Circus Park while Billy and Rolly looked on. "Wow, i never went on a ride on a cipher before." Rolly said. Billy and Rolly looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok, next stop, a glimpse a the moon. Oh i bet you two are going to love this." The Cipher said, and flew through the sky, to where Billy and Rolly can take a closer look at the moon.

"Its beautiful." Rolly said.

"It indeed is." Billy said.

"This is the best night of my life!" Rolly said and hugged Billy.

"Yep it is." Billy said and smiled. Rolly looked up at Billy and smiled back. The cipher flew back towards the ground.

"Please exit through the side to your left, have a nice day!" The Cipher said. Billy and Rolly got off of the cipher.

"Thanks for the ride." Billy said.

"Your welcome." The cipher said and disappeared.

"Well we must be getting back to sleep." Billy said.

"Your right Billy." Rolly said. "Oh and... Thanks for the night, it was great. Oh and by the way... I think your cute Billy." Rolly said. She then kissed Billy's cheek. "See you in the morning Billy." Rolly said and went to sleep. Billy smiled at Rolly. Billy went to edge of Circus park and sat down. He really enjoyed the night. And he started to think that Rolly liked him.

"Hey Billy. What are you doing up so late?" A female voice called. Billy turned his head around to his sister wide awake.

"I believe the question is, what are you doing up so late Samantha?" Billy asked. Samantha holded a dead rat in her hand.

"This rat woke me up, its dead now, but i don't know how could it have die?" Samantha asked. Billy gave Samantha a doubtful look. "Oh alright, i killed the rat. Happy now." Samantha said and threw the rat off of Circus Park. Samantha sat down next to Billy.

"Hey um, sis," Billy started. "Remember when you said that i loved Rolly."

"Yeah." Samantha said.

"Well, i decided that its time for you know... You were right, i do love her." Billy said with a smile.

Samantha was stunned by this. "You really love her?" Samantha asked.

"Yep." Billy said.

"I KNEW IT!" Samantha shouted. "You love her!" Samantha cheered, but then she looked at Billy. "But why did you kept this secret form me for all these years?"

"Cause, i was scared of telling anyone of my feelings for Rolly." Billy said.

"Oh, i see." Samantha said.

"So sis, i was wondering if you can help me with letting Rolly know that i love her." Billy said as he got up. Samantha got up as well.

"Ok little bro, here's the deal. If you want to let Rolly know that you love her, you need to get the courage to tell her yourself, got it Billy?" Samantha said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Billy asked. Samantha grabbed a chalkboard with 3 large words.

"Tell her, Your..." Samantha said and flipped the board to reveal a second board with a very large word. "FEELINGS!"

"Are you crazy?!" Billy said, and pushed the chalk board away. "I don't think i have the courage to tell her my feelings for her, i fear that she might... Laugh at me."

"And what kind of woman would love a guy who can make her laugh?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know sis, i don't think i can do it." Billy said.

"A course you can little bro, I'm sure she loves you too. You can do this Billy, i believe you can." Samantha said and smiled.

"Okay, I'll do it." Billy said and smiled back.

"That's the spirit little bro." Samantha said and hugged Billy. "Good night Billy." Samantha said as she went back to sleep.

"Good night sis." Billy said. As he went back to his sleeping bag, he looked at Rolly sleeping and smiled. "I got some things to tell you tomorrow Rolly, good night." Billy said and went to sleep.

* * *

Well, how do you like it. I added a 4th wall breaking scene at the Crow airship scene, cause i thought it would be hilarious, and i didn't want the kids frighten, In the next chapter, Billy and his friends will go to Allani's plane, but will it be easy, well.. You have to just wait and see. I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter and i will be uploading the next chapter soon.


	19. Chapter 19: The Crow Monkey Clown

Hello, and welcome to the 19th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steel talons. In this chapter, Billy and his friends prepare themselves for their trip to Sand Ruins, what could possibly stop them now, well find out in this chapter.

* * *

Circus Park, 8:30 AM

Billy and his friends woke up and walked up to Allani, who was fixing a cannon.

"Stupid machine, how do you get these things fixed?! I Never fixed a cannon befo-" Allani said, but when he turned around he saw Billy and his friends. Embarrassed. he pushed the cannon aside. "Good morning guys."

"Good morning." The group said.

"I'm sure you guys had a good sleep am i right?" Allani said.

"Yeah." Rolly said with a smile, still remembering the fun she had last night.

"So, Allani," Billy started. "Where is your plane?"

"Oh, that's easy, i landed it in the mirror room." Allani said as he pointed to the mirror house. "Be careful with the plane though. Its very fragile and i don't know what i would do without my little own plane."

"Don't worry, we won't let it break." Billy said. And they all walked into the mirror house. Allani waved as they go into the mirror house. But as he walked away, he stepped on a letter. He picked up the letter and read it.

"Oh its for me." Allani said surprisingly, no one had ever given him mail, except for Meri Meri who gave him insulting letters. He started to read it. "Dear stupid elder," Allani readed. "You have just landed your friends into a trap. Its only a matter of time before i get my revenge on Billy Hatcher and his bratty little friends, uki uki uki, from..." Allani readed. When he saw the name of the person who sended him the letter, he was extremely shocked. "OH NO!" Allani shouted. He looked at the mirror house and wondered what's happening now. "Aw man, that's the third mess up this year."

* * *

Mirror House, 8:45 AM

Billy and his friends walked up to a large area with large mirrors formed in a circle.

"Billy, why do the mirrors show grayness?" Samantha asked.

"Your looking at the mirror world sis, its a world inside the mirrors." Billy responded.

"Oh, i see." Samantha said.

"Hey Billy!" A voice shouted. Billy and his friends looked up to see a figure hiding in the shadows. "Do you remember me?" The voice asked.

"No... No i don't." Billy said, the voice sounded familier.

"Just who the heck are you?" Samantha asked.

"Well," The voice began. "Billy should know this, uki uki uki." The voice laughed. Billy recognized this laugh.

"I know that laugh, its..." Billy said. The figure jumped and landed on the ground, he looked like a monkey with crows wings, and was wearing a clown suit.

"That's right it is i.. Saltim." Saltim said and laughed.

"You know this guy too?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, he was one of the original crow generals." Billy said. "I beaten him once, and he disappeared, i thought he was dead. Plus he had a disturbing laughter."

"I only lost that day because i let my guard down. But this time, i'm back and ready to kill." Saltim said as he pulled out a multi color bomb.

"I know that move, everybody, LOOK OUT!" Billy shouted.

"Relax little bro, clowns can't use-" Samantha said, but before she could finish, Saltim threw a bomb at her, and it exploded. Leaving her singed and burned... Again. "Bombs." Samantha said painfully.

"I'm no regular clown girl," Saltim said. "I'm a crow clown." Saltim said and laughed, however he laughed so hard that he lost his breath for a minute. "Sorry about, now, any last words before i send you to the depths of the mirror world."

"Yeah," Billy said. "Eat egg SWINE!" Billy shouted and threw a egg at Saltim's face, everyone laughed. Saltim removed the mess from his face and gave a angry look at Billy and his friends.

"You think its FUNNY?!" Saltim yelled furiously. "I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!" Saltim yelled even more furiously and threw bombs at Billy and his friends, but they dodged them. "Get back here you little brats!" Saltim shouted and went through a mirror.

"Coward, he thinks that we're the most unstoppable team on the face of the plan-" Samantha said.

"Wait sis, i don't think he's giving up yet." Billy said, just then Saltim appeared through a mirror behind Billy and punched him in the back. Billy tried to get up as Saltim walked up to him.

"You think that you can beat me this time? Think again, I'm more smarter than i was on the day you fought me, i will not make the same mistake i made on that day again!" Saltim said as he prepared to finish off Billy, but before he could land the final blow, he was hit by a rock. Knocking him backwards.

"Nobody messes with my brother, and i mean nobody." Samantha said as she holded another rock.

"Wait, this amazingly hot idiot is your sister?" Saltim asked.

"Yes, she is Salt- Wait a sec, did you just called my sister hot?" Billy asked.

"Um, no, NO! Why would you think i said that?" Saltim asked.

"Because you did." Billy said. Saltim got up from the ground.

"Try to attack my brother, and your a dead monkey." Samantha said. Saltim backed up towards another mirror.

"I told you, i'm a crow clown." Saltim said and laughed as he enter the mirror. Billy got up from the ground.

"Hey, don't try to run away you coward!" Samantha shouted.

"I'm in the mirror world, all of your attack will only effect the mirror, not me." Saltim taunted.

"What about this." Samantha said and threw the rock towards the mirror Saltim was in, causing it to crack. It shattered after a few seconds. Saltim ran across the mirror world towards another mirror.

"Be careful you little brat!" Saltim shouted. "You broke the mirror."

Suddenly, Billy gets a idea. "Guys, i have a plan." Billy said. "If we can destroy all of the mirrors while, Saltim is still inside, he should get trapped there."

"Brilliant Billy, but how are we going to do that." Samantha asked.

"Simple," Billy said and picked up a rock. "The same thing you just did." Billy said and threw the rock towards the mirror that Saltim was in now, causing it to shatter.

"Are you blinded?!" Saltim shouted. Rolly then threw another towards another mirror. "STOP THAT!" Saltim shouted again, Chick threw a egg at a mirror, while bantom threw 6 eggs at 6 mirrors, the process repeats until all of the mirrors were destroyed.

"I think that was the last of them." Billy said when the last mirror was destroyed.

"Not quite Billy." Saltim said. The center mirror rose up from the ground. "You forgot about the main mirror." Saltim said and laughed, just then however Samantha appeared in front of Saltim. "Where did you came from?!"

"Try asking that yourself, you big ugly clown MONKEY!" Samantha shouted and punched the mirror, causing it to crack.

"NO!" Saltim shouted, and the last mirror shattered with Saltim's last word echoing through the room.

"Ha, that's score one for the heroes of morning land." Samantha said.

"Guys, i think i found the plane." Rolly said. Billy and his friends ran towards the area where the plane rested.

* * *

Circus Park, 9:00 AM

Billy and his friends got on the plane and prepared for take off.

"Is everyone ready?" Billy asked, everyone was wearing a pilot's helmet.

"Yep, we're all set Billy." Rolly said with a thumbs up.

"Good, oh and Samantha, try not to get air sick again." Billy said. When they flew on the cipher, Samantha had indeed got air sick and puked all over Chick, he was still mad about that.

"Don't worry i won't." Samantha said with a nervous giggle.

"Alright, then here we... GO!" Billy said as the plane took off form Circus Park.

* * *

somewhere in Sand Ruins, 9:15 AM

"We're here Cracker." Corvo said as they landed in sand ruins on the same arena where Billy had defeated him. "This is where we will wait." Corvo said, David was confused.

"Then how are we supposed to get the talons?" David asked.

"We'll just let them get the talons for us, i had set up a trap for Billy and his friends, when they get the talons and teleport right here, kill them Cracker." Corvo ordered.

"Yes Corvo." David said. And Both Corvo and David gave a sinister laugh.

* * *

Well, how do you like it. In the next chapter, Billy and his friends will finally reach the steel talons, but will also have to defeat Dark Cracker at the same time, can they do it? I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and i will be uploading the next chapter soon.


	20. Chapter 20: The Steel Talons

Hello and welcome to the 20th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steel talons. Billy and his friends are just seconds away from getting the talons, but will they get them, and will Billy tell Rolly his feelings for her, find out in this brand new chapter.

* * *

Sand Ruins, 9:30 AM

"How much longer until we get there Billy?" Samantha asked impatiently.

"Any second now." Billy responded.

"Wow, i expected it to be longer than a half hour." Samantha said surprisingly.

"I see guy!" Rolly said as she pointed to sand ruins.

"Good, then we should be all set, right sis?" Billy said.

"So move." Samantha said, she was playing chess with a chicken at the time. Don't ask me how it got there, it must have slipped in while Billy and his friends weren't looking. The chicken took his piece and pushed Samantha's queen off, putting it next to the king. "That's a good move. I can't believe it," Samantha said surprisingly. "I'm losing to a chicken."

"SAMANTHA!" Billy shouted.

"Oh sorry Billy." Samantha said. Billy landed the plane in front of a pyramid where Meri Meri was waiting. Billy and his friends got off of the plane.

"Welcome Billy, nice to see you again. And i see you guys managed to survive the annoyingness of my rival Allani." Meri Meri said. Billy rolled his eyes in dismay.

"Well, anyways we need to find the steel talons, do you know where they're at?" Billy asked.

"Legend has it, that the talons are in that pyramid over there. But only the bravest can retrieve the talons." Meri Meri said.

"Wait, have you seen a crow and a little boy with a giant airsh-" Samantha started.

"I already know about what Corvo did to David Cracker, and I'm afraid that i have not seen them." Meri Meri repiled.

"Well, we must be getting the talons now, but thanks for the directions." Billy said.

"Any time Hatcher, any time." Meri Meri said as Billy and his friends walked into the pyrmaid.

"Okay guys, lets look around." Billy said as the group splited up through the round circle of the inside of the pyramid, Samantha however, stayed with Billy.

"This is your chance Billy." Samantha said with a smile.

"You sure I'm ready for this?" Billy asked.

"A course little bro, we both know that you can't keep your feelings form her any longer, today the day you tell her, ok?" Samantha asked. Billy nodded. "Good," Samantha said with a smile. "I'll go with you, after all, i am your sister am i?"

"Yeah." Billy said with a smile. Billy walked up to Rolly. "Hey Rolly." Rolly turned around, accidentally hitting Chick who was walking by her.

"OW!" Chick said as he walked away, rubbing the spot where Rolly had hit him.

"Oh, hey Billy." Rolly said. "So, i guess this is the end of our adventure is it?"

"Yeah, i guess so." Billy said. Billy looked at Samantha. She winked at Billy, encouraging him to tell Rolly his feelings for her. "Hey um, Rolly."

"Yeah Billy?" Rolly asked. Billy walked closer to Rolly.

"I just wanted to say that i-" Billy started, but before he could tell Rolly his feelings for her, he suddenly stepped on a switch on the floor. Which a light line formed across the room.

"ARGH!" Samantha cursed. Billy was close of telling Rolly that he loves her. "STUPID FLOOR!" Samantha shouted. The line went to the back of the room and small container opened, revealing two sharp steel talons.

"Are those the steel talons?" Rolly asked.

"I think so." Billy said, he would have to tell Rolly about his feelings later, right now he had to grab the talons. But as he walked towards the talons, he was scared. He feared that once he grabbed them, he and his friends would return back to the human world for good. He really didn't want to leave morning land forever, but he knew that if he didn't grabbed the talons, his world would be doomed. "I'll miss you morning land." Billy whispered to himself and grabbed the talons, but suddenly... He and and his friends were suddenly teleported from the pyramid.

* * *

Somewhere in Sand Ruins, 9:40 AM

Billy and his friends were teleported to a large arena surrounded by quick sand.

"Hello Billy." A voice said. Billy and his friends turned to see Corvo and David. "Nice to see you, with my talons."

"How on earth did we get here?!" Samantha yelled.

"You all landed into my trap, only the bravest was allowed to remove the talons from its chamber, and Billy was extremely brave. So i watched until the moment Billy grabbed the talons, then i teleported you all here." Corvo explained and gave out a sinister laughed.

"I knew there was something strange about Corvo not being near the pyramid!" Chick shouted.

"Remember this place Billy, this was the place where you and i, fought face to face, a battle to the death. Do you remember the day you beat me Hatcher?" Corvo said mockingly.

"I had never forgotten Corvo." Billy said angrily.

"Good, because it will now become the place where you died. Cracker... kill them." Corvo said. David took out his spear and walked towards Billy.

"David, this is not you." Billy said.

"Trying to reason with me again?" David said, as he stopped and laughed. "You know that it won't work."

"But what about your friends and family, i know that they would never want you to be this way." Billy said. "And besides, your mom is very worried about you, and you are rejecting her for power, David, your better than this!"

"ENOUGH!" David shouted. "I will not go back to that world again, it turned me into a person who is unloved, unwanted, and not cared for." David said, and attacked Billy. Billy dodged the attack. David went for another attack, but Billy punched him. Causing David to fall backwards. "Is that all you got?" David asked with his forehead bleeding.

"I won't fight you!" Billy shouted.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" David shouted. David jumped and punched Billy in the face. Billy got up and kicked David, causing him to nearly fall off of the arena. David tried to stab Billy with his spear, but Billy caught the spear and disarmed David, throwing the spear into the quicksand. "I got plenty more where that came from." David said, and pulled out a second spear.

"Aw, that's no fair!" Samantha shouted.

"Its fair to me." Corvo said cruelly. David launched a dark fire ball towards Billy, but he dodged it and kicked David again, causing him to fall backwards. David got up and he made for another attack on Billy, but Billy jumped and punched David in the face. David landed on the ground in front of Corvo. "You knocked him out?!" Corvo said when he realized that the final blow had knocked David out.

"Game's over Corvo, the talons are ours." Billy said.

"Maybe THIS, could change that." Corvo said and teleported behind Rolly and grabbed her, then he teleported back to the spot he was at a second ago. "If you don't give me the talons Billy, i'll send Rolly down to HECK!"

"Ignore him Billy. Get out of here, NOW!" Rolly shouted. But Billy couldn't bear with the fact that refusing to give Corvo the talons would cost Rolly's life. With no other choice, Billy threw the talons towards Corvo.

"Thank you Hatcher." Corvo said as he threw Rolly towards the group. David got up from the ground and grabbed his spear, ready to attack again. "No need David. We got what we have came for. Enjoy your little victory against Dark Cracker Billy, it won't last, soon, milord will be freed! And your world and morning land will become the prime factor of milord's empire!" Corvo said and laughed as he grabbed David and opened a portal back to the human world, and went through it. The portal closed shortly after.

"He's got the talons." Billy said, he collasped on his knees. "Its hopeless guys." Billy said, and started to cry. "Completely hopeless."

"Your telling me." Chick said. The group turned towards Chick. "I'M LOSING TO A BIRD!" Chick yelled as he slammed his cards on the table in front of a blue bird.

"CHICK! This isn't the time for playing with bird." Rolly said. Samantha walked up to Billy, who was still crying. Samantha then hugged Billy.

"There there little bro, it'll be okay." Samantha said.

"No... It will not be okay." Oma Oma said as he and the rest of the elders teleported to the group. "Now that Corvo has the steel talons, its only a matter of time until Corvo frees Raven and both of our world will plunged into chaos."

This causes Billy to continue crying. "I told you guys that wouldn't help, but you didn't believe me, plus Samantha was trying to cheer him up!" Allani shouted.

"Well maybe if you have been more specific, than we could have not told them, and Billy wouldn't have continue crying." Meri Meri said.

"Does that sound like a threat old m-" Allani started.

"Whoa, hold it guys, you remember what happend last time." Oma Oma said.

"Sorry." Allani and Meri Meri said. They both gave each other mean looks.

"Don't cry Billy, we'll find a way to stop Corvo from freeing raver." Samantha said.

"RAVEN!" The elders shouted.

"Whatever, everything is going to be alright." Samantha said as she cradled Billy in her arms. Rolly walked up to Billy.

"Billy, you can't just give up now, the world needs you, and besides, you are the brave one of the team." Rolly said.

"I thought i was the brave one." Chick said.

"NO!" Rolly yelled. "YOUR THE BRATTY LITTLE STUPID ONE WITH THE BIG MOUTH!"

"Wow. You could have said that calmly." Chick said awkwardly.

"As i was saying, you are the bravest man that i have ever seen, and i believe in you, please Billy, don't give up now." Rolly begged. These words cause Billy to get up from the ground. He looked at Rolly and smiled.

"Your right, we can still stop Corvo. All we have to do is get the talons back." Billy said.

"But how, someone," Allani said as he punched Meri Meri's arm. "Depleted the fuel for my plane, and we don't know anybody else who has a spare."

"You don't," Rolly started. "But we do."

* * *

The Cracker's House, 5:30 PM

"So let me get this straight, you guys want to borrow my husband's helicopter?" Ms. Cracker said when Billy asked her if he and his friends could borrow Mr. Cracker's war copter. Mr. Cracker died in a war 7 months piror, the army gave her the helicopter as tribute to Mr. Cracker.

"Yeah, we need it to save the world." Billy said. "And rescue your son." Billy said, the elders had told him of Menie ordering Oma Oma to tell Ms. Cracker about her son's fate.

Ms. Cracker was stunned by Billy's kindness, Billy hadn't talk to her at all until now. "I don't know Billy, i really want my son back, but i don't want to give up my husband's helicopter." Ms. Cracker told Billy.

"Wait Ms. Cracker," Samantha said suddenly. "Its not only for your son, but for the world, Corvo plans on freeing his master and taking over both our world, and morning land. We promise to get your son back, but you must give us the helicopter. Your husband would want David safe as well."

Ms. Cracker knew that Samantha was right. "Alright, you can borrow the helicopter." Ms. Cracker said. The elders jumped and cheered around in joy.

"Sorry, they get too excited sometimes." Menie said suddenly.

"I can see your point." Billy said.

* * *

The Crow fortress, 8:10 PM

The crow fortress flew above the forest city. The crows were packed with weapons from the human worlds, ready to attack when Raven was free. Corvo looked down at his crow army.

"In fifty minutes. Our master shall be freed, and both the human world and morning land will plunge into darkness, never to escape." Corvo said. The crows cheered. "Lets begin the transmission." Corvo pressed a button and the tv's and big screens had Corvo face on it. "Attention humans beings, in fifty minutes, your world will be invaded by the crows and you all will die, so enjoy your last fifty minutes, because the countdown starts now." Corvo said, and a large timer appeared. The humans screamed and ran through the city, with the adults trying to protects the kids, and some adults that were trying to hide. They were doomed and there is nothing that can save them now.

* * *

Well, how do you like it. In the next chapter, its the start of the final battle against the crows. Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next one soon.


	21. Chapter 21: The Army Of Crows

Welcome to chapter 21 of Billy Hatcher: Legend Of The Steel Talons. In this Chapter, Billy and his friends invade Corvo's Crow Fortress, in the hopes of stopping Corvo from releasing Raven, we'll they succeed, find out, in this chapter.

* * *

Unspecified Forest, 8:30 PM

Billy and his friends watched the news to see if Corvo had made any threats yet.

"This is a terrifying day for the earth," The news reporter lady said. "Just about 20 minutes ago, this crow faced being appeared on the T.V and broadcasted a message saying that at 9:00, we will be invaded by the crows. Our armies are prepared, but we caught a report that there were over 8 million crows on board the fortress. There only one saying for this... WE'RE GONNA DIE!" The reporter said as she grabbed the camera and shook it up and down. "AAAAAHHHHH!" The reported screamed and ran away.

"They're all acting like that Corvo has already won." Samantha said.

"He might win, if we don't stop him from freeing Dark Raven, then we are all doomed." Oma Oma said.

"We got 30 minutes Oma Oma, just chill." Chick said, relaxing on the couch. Uri Uri grabbed Chick by the shirt.

"We don't have time for sitting and watching T.V. We got 30 minutes to stop him." Uri Uri said.

"Then i think we're ready to go." Samantha said.

"Almost, we just need to gear up." Billy said. 5 Minutes later, Billy and his friends all walked to the helicopter, Samantha carried a large bag of guns, just in case they needed to take down a army of crows. They also got about 800 hundreds eggs and rocks to throw at the crows. Billy walked up to the helicopter and opened the door. "Are you ready to go guys." Billy asked. They all nodded.

"Yeah, lets take out the crows like its 1983!" Allani said, packed with two machine guns.

"Alright then, lets go." Billy said. Everyone got into the helicopter, and it flew towards the crow Fortress.

* * *

The Crow Fortress, 8:37 PM

"Is my army complete?" Raven said. He was still trapped in the sphere.

"Yes sir, in 23 minutes, We'll set you free and then our army will crush this entire city, and then the rest of the human world. David gave me the map of the earth, its pretty big. It even has a place called austrailla." Corvo said.

"Good, what about Billy, did you destroy him?" Raven said.

"No Sir," Corvo said. "But its unlikely that-"

"CORVO YOU IDIOT!" Raven shouted suddenly. "You were suppose to kill him, not let him live. Now its only a matter of time until Billy comes and ruins my plans."

"Calm down sir, he does dare to try and stop us, our army will crush them like a chicken." Corvo said.

"You mean like a bug." David corrected.

"Okay, that too, but still. Billy will never stop us now, NEVER!" Corvo said and gave out a sinister laugh.

"Does he always laugh when he thinks that he won?" David asked.

"Yep." Raven responded.

* * *

Flight to the Fortress, 8:39 PM

Oma Oma drived the helicopter while the others sat in the back. Billy sat next to Rolly.

"Ok folks, we're just about to reach the fortress, please be prepared, this is our last shot." Oma Oma said.

"So Billy." Rolly said. "Do you think that we'll survive this?"

"I don't know, but if we do, i got a few things to say." Billy said.

"Me too, and just you know Billy, this entire journey that we been through together, i never want to forget it, not one bit." Rolly said.

Billy smiled. "I understand." Billy said. Rolly smiled back.

"Ok, guys we're just about to land on the Fortress." Oma Oma said.

"Well alright," Samantha said. "Its time to kick some crow butt." Samantha said excitedly as the helicopter slowly landed on the fortress.

* * *

The Crow Fortress, 8:40 PM

Billy and his friends got out of the helicopter. "Ok guys, we need to be careful, who knows how many crows are here." Billy said quietly.

"Well, lets go." Meri Meri said.

"Wait guys." Samantha said, and shine a flashlight at the area.

"What are you doing?" Uri Uri said.

"Checking for laser beams, or other traps." Samantha said. Uri Uri was very annoyed.

"Its a crow fortress!" Uri Uri shouted.

"You don't know what kind of booby traps this guy could have setted up." Samantha said. Uri Uri walked towards the area in dismay.

"There are, no booby traps." Uri Uri said, but as he walked, his foot stepped on a rope and a speaker gave a "COCK A DOODLE DO!" sound.

"HA!" Samantha said, pointing to the trap. "BOOBY!"

"Aw fishpaste." Uri Uri said.

* * *

The crows heard the chicken alarm. "Its a good thing you told me about booby traps David, otherwise i would have not notice them coming." Corvo said, and turned to his crows. "You heard the alarm, GET THEM!" Corvo shouted. The left the area and headed towards Billy and his friends.

* * *

Billy and his friends saw the army of crows rushing towards them.

"Way to go, Uri Uri." Meri Meri said angrily. Uri Uri gave a nervous giggle.

"You can give your complaints later Meri Meri, right now, we got a army to take down." Billy said.

"Yeah, so bring it on crows." Samantha said. The crows charged at the group. A purple crow fought Billy, it tried to crush Billy, but he kicked it in the face. "Hey big guy!" Samantha shouted. The purple crow turned towards her. "You need a extreme "Chain saw" makeover." Samantha said as she got out her chainsaw. The purple crow screamed like a girl and it jumped off of the fortress. "Coward." A army of dinosaur crows went towards Chick, Allani, and Bantom.

"Alright you big dingos, lets see what you guys got." Chick taunted. The dinosaurs ran towards Chick, Allani, and Bantom. Chick kicked 3 dinosaur in the face, and they all collapsed. Bantom threw 20 crows off of the fortress, and finally Allani place 1 crows in a cannon.

"Welcome to the cannon show! Lets see what's your stop. Aw yes, done to your sudden demise!" Allani said, and fired the cannon, sending the crow out of the fortress. Billy and Rolly fought against 3 crows birds, Billy punched one in the face, while Rolly kicked the other 2 in the crow cakes. Billy and his friends got past the crows, but they were still coming towards them.

"There's too many of them!" Samantha shouted. Just then, the elders created a shield with their powers.

"We'll hold them off, you 5 go and stop Corvo from releasing Raven." Oma Oma said. Billy nodded and he and his friends ran from the crows. The elders then turned off the shield and started fighting the crows themselves.

* * *

"This can't be possible, they were supposed to die?!" Corvo shouted.

"Hey Corvo!" Billy shouted to Corvo. Corvo looked at Billy from his platform. "EAT THIS!" Billy shouted and threw a egg towards Corvo's face.

"Hey um, Corvo," David started. "You got a little-"

"I KNOW!" Corvo snapped and wiped the mess from his face. "Prepare the turrets, they must not be allow to reach us!" Corvo shouted, and David turned the turrets on.

* * *

"3 giant scary turrets coming online guys." Samantha said as 3 turrets aimed towards the group.

"RUN GUYS! RUN!" Billy said. The group ran as the turrets fired. The group took cover behind a wall. "We need to get Corvo, its our only chance of stopping them."

"Yeah, but how do we get past the turrets, without a hundred bullets in our chests!" Chick shouted. Samantha looked in her pack, and saw a bazooka.

"I think i got a idea." Samantha said. She grabbed the bazooka and rushed out to the battlefield. "EAT THIS TURRETS!" Samantha shouted and fired the missiles in the bazooka towards the turrets, destroying them.

"Good job sis." Billy said and smiled.

"Thanks." Samantha said and smiled back.

* * *

Corvo growled furiously. David looked at Corvo's angry face. "Um, are you alright, Corvo?" David asked.

"NO! I AM NOT ALRIGHT!" Corvo snapped. "THAT DOES IT! THAT IS THE FINAL STRAW!"

"Actually sir." A crow guard said. "Your out of straws." The crow guard said, but was destroyed by Corvo seconds after.

"If my men can't deal with Hatcher, then i'll have to do it myself." Corvo said angrily. "Goes to the sky and watch the battle from there, if i'm in a serious problem, come and help me, do you understand?" Corvo asked.

"Understood." David said.

"Good, then off you go then." Corvo said, and David took of to the skies. "This time Hatcher, this time you will die."

* * *

Billy and his friend rushed towards the bridge that lead to the large cicrle Platfrom where Corvo was at. "Alright guys," Billy started. "Lets end this." Billy said. The group ran towards the bridge and into the arena.

* * *

Well, how did you enjoy it. In the next chapter, its the battle between Billy Hatcher, and Dark Corvo. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be uploading the next one soon.


	22. Chapter 22: Billy VS Corvo

Hello, and welcome to chapter 22 of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steel talons. In this chapter, Billy must defeat Corvo in order to stop him from freeing Dark Raven, but can he do it. Find out in this excitedly new chapter.

* * *

The Crow Fortress, 9:55 PM

Billy and his friends walked up to Corvo. "Hello, Billy Hatcher." Corvo said with a evil grin.

"Give it up Corvo, there is nothing left to defend you, its all over just give up." Billy said.

"Give up," Corvo said and gave a sinister laugh. "Oh Billy, i have the talons, you already lost."

"I haven't lost yet Corvo, now stop being a coward and face me already!" Billy shouted. Corvo grabbed his spear.

"A course, but when this is over. You will lose either way. Now DIE!" Corvo shouted. He charged towards Billy.

"Billy," Menie said. "Your gonna need some extra supplies to win this fight. I'm sending them to you now." Menie said. Suddenly, Billy's chicken suit grew wings, and a chicken sword appeared in Billy's hand. Corvo attempted to attack Billy with his spear, but Billy blocked it with his sword and kicked Corvo.

"I'm impressed, lets take this into the air." Corvo said and flew to the sky. Billy flew after him and they both clashed their swords. "Give it up Billy, you know that you can't beat me this time."

"Corvo, we both know how this will end." Billy said.

"Yes, with your DEATH!" Corvo said, and punched Billy in the face. Billy recovered flew towards Corvo, and they swung their weapons at each other.

* * *

Unspecified forest city, 9:57 PM

"Hello, and welcome to channel 8 news, as seen in the sky, a boy that we commonly know as Billy Sunnyside Hatcher, is fighting the evil crow mastermind in the sky. It may appear that all hope might not be lost after all." The news reporter lady said.

* * *

The Crow Fortress, 9:58 PM

Billy and Corvo clashed their swords again. "I have won Hatcher, there's no point of trying to stop me Billy." Corvo said.

"Yes there is, its not just for the world you know, its also for someone important." Billy said.

"And what is this "important" person Billy?" Corvo said mockingly.

"She gave me the courage to stop you." Billy said. Billy won the clash and kicked Corvo, sending him through the air, Billy flew above Corvo and punched him, and they both crash into the ground, with Billy having no single injury on him. Billy took the talons from Corvo's pocket. "Its over Corvo, now restore David at once!" Billy demanded, but then he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw that David stabbed his shoulder.

"I told you Billy, i will not go back to that world again." David said evily, and removed the spear from Billy's shoulder. Billy fell to the ground while grabbing his bleeding shoulder. David grabbed the talons from Billy and handed them to Corvo, who had got up while David stabbed Billy's shoulder.

"Good job David." Corvo said with a evil grin.

"Your welcome." David replied.

"No one stabs my brother's shoulder! AND I MEAN NOBODY!" Samantha yelled angrily. Corvo looked at his watch.

"Oh look at the time, 9:00 PM, its time for Raven's return from his tormenting prison!" Corvo shouted and slowly walked towards the sphere where Raven was imprisoned at. The elders rush to another platfrom and saw what had happened.

"Oh no, he's gonna free Raven." Oma Oma said in horror. Rolly rushed to Billy's side.

"You ok Billy?" Rolly asked.

"Yeah... I'm alright." Billy said. "Its just a minor injury now." Billy said as he got up. Corvo stood in front of the sphere.

"Now milord, its time for you to be free from your prison, and then the world will be ours." Corvo said, and place the talons on the sphere. Corvo took a few steps back, and the sphere exploded. A dark energy appeared from the sphere and landed on the ground. Raven slowly turned back into his original from. He had a dark and purple robe, and a large staff, and wore gold all around him.

"Hello, Billy Hatcher." Dark Raven said. Billy and his friends gasped.

"Now i know why you guys don't want this guy freed." Samantha said.

* * *

Well, how did you enjoy it. In the next chapter, Billy must defeat a now freed Dark Raven, but can he do it. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be uploading the next chapter soon. Oh and this is now the shortest chapter of the story.


	23. Chapter 23: The Final Battle

Welcome to chapter 23 of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steel talons. In this chapter, Billy must find a way to defeat the now freed Dark Raven, can he beat the evil crow and save the world once more, find out in this epic new chapter.

* * *

The Crow Fortress, 9:01 PM

"Its been a long time Billy," Raven said. "How long was it again, oh yeah, a month."

"You deserved to be imprisoned Raven." Billy said.

"Did i? DID I?!" Raven shouted. "You actions caused me to be imprisoned in that sphere for a month! For weeks i plotted my revenge against you, and my ultimate plan to destroy both your world and morning land."

"Wait, did you say your gonna destroy both of our worlds?" Samantha asked.

"Precisely Ms. Hatcher, once both worlds are destroyed i will rebuild them in my image, and i will be the most powerful being of the universe!" Raven said and gave out a sinister laugh. He then turned to Billy. "A course, i can't allow you to live long enough to stop me. So Billy Hatcher," Raven said as he grabbed his staff. "Prepare to die." Raven said and charged at Billy. Billy tried to dodge the attack, but Raven quickly attacked Billy, causing him to rip some parts of his chicken suit. "Oh come on, is that all you got Billy?" Raven said mockingly. Billy tried to get up from the ground, but Raven swung his staff and hitted Billy and again, before picking him up and throwing him onto the other side of the arena.

"That's it Raven," Corvo said as Samantha sneak up behind him. "Crush like a- AGRH!" Corvo said just as Samantha kicked him away. Raven kept attacking Billy by slamming into the ground, swinging his staff at his, and throwing him around the arena, until Billy was injured enough. Billy, hurted and bleeding, tried to get up from the ground, but Raven grabbed his grabbed his head, and looked at Billy.

"Give up Billy Hatcher, you have lost." Raven said cruelly.

"Never you big hardhearted Crow brain." Billy said insulting.

"Even as you are losing this battle, you dare try to insult me!" Raven said annoyingly. "No matter, its all over Billy, you have lost, there is no way of stopping me now. In fact, you will be the first to die." Raven said. But before he could kill Billy, he was suddenly hit by a rock. "OW!" Raven said painfully. "WHO THREW THAT?!" Raven demanded. He then saw Samantha with another rock.

"Let my brother go you big ugly crow." Samantha said.

"UGLY?!" Raven shouted angrily. Raven was so distracted by this insult that it gave Billy enough time to recover and punch Raven in the face. "OW!" Raven said as he took a few steps back. "Alright Hatcher, i think i had enough of your intolerance, now, I'm gonna make sure that this time, you won't stop me!" Raven said and looked at Corvo. "Corvo! Fuse with me, so i can become the destroyer of all worlds!" Raven shouted.

"Yes master." Corvo said. Dark Raven and Corvo combined their weapons to fuse with each other. Transforming into a large monster with a giant red body made out of lava and stone. It was the combined body of Raven and Corvo. It also had a giant demon face. The monster had Raven thoughts, and memories. And Raven was the main source for the monster.

"Behold Hatcher!" Raven said, his voice now started to sound very deep. "I am now the dark destroyer of all worlds! In fact, that just gave me the perfect name for this from. The Dark Destroyer!"

"You made have a bigger body Raven, but your still the evil crow that i have beaten once before, this won't be any different." Billy said.

"Be brave while you can Billy, cause it won't last for long." Raven said, and he slammed his staff to the ground. Billy dodged and began to climb up the staff. "Oh i don't think so, Billy." Raven said and slammed the staff onto the ground, knocking Billy off of it. Raven then swung his staff at Billy, hitting him in the chest. However, Billy grabbed the staff, and he ended being swung across the area. "Get off of my staff!" Raven shouted. Billy managed to get up and climbed the staff, and kicked Raven in the face. Raven screamed in pain as Billy jumps off of him, but Raven hits Billy with his spear. Billy tried to get up, but is to weak from the attacks to get up. Raven walked towards Billy, until he was in the perfect range to attack. Samantha threw rocks at Raven's head.

"Come on, why won't you DIE!" Samantha shouted as she threw the rocks at Raven, but they didn't effect him.

"Its time to end this Hatcher, prepare to die." Raven said and holded his staff in the air, ready to strike. But before he could strike Rolly suddenly started running.

"HOLD IT!" Rolly said as she stepped in Raven's way, preventing the attack.

"Get out of my way little girl." Raven demanded.

"Absolutely NOT!" Rolly said.

"Get out of here Rolly, your going to get yourself killed." Billy said.

"I'm not leaving without you Billy." Rolly said. Billy now understood that Rolly will never leave him no matter what happens, he smiled at her. Rolly smiled back.

"Aw, isn't this romantic." Raven said mockingly. "Too bad that i have to crush the moment, if you won't leave, then you will die as well." Raven said, and prepared to attack Billy and Rolly. Billy however, thought about Rolly's attempt to save him, and suddenly realized something. His father's advice! His father had said "But with love, you will prevail." His father had somehow knew of Billy's second battle with Raven, and he had gave him advice on how to beat him. During Billy's first visit to morning land, he had learned of a ancient powerful power called the Love Cock-A-Doodle-Do, but nobody knew how to use it. Billy however, knew what it meant, it meant that only a man and woman who loved each other very much can use it. Billy struggled to get off of the ground, but by using most of his strength, he got up and walked next to Rolly.

"I think i know how we can win this." Billy said.

"You do? what is it?" Rolly asked.

"We have to use the Love-Cock-A-Doodle-Do, and to do that, we must fire our beams at the same time. Your ready Rolly?" Billy asked. Rolly smiled.

"Yes. Yes i am." Rolly replied. They both took a few steps back.

"What are they doing Oma Oma?" Samantha asked.

"I bet it the chicken dance." Chick said and laughed.

SMACK!

"AW COME ON! ONLY ROLLY DOES THAT!" Chick said while rubbing the spot where Samantha had slapped him.

"They're going to use the almighty powerful Love-Cock-A-Doodle-Do." Oma Oma said. Raven had finished preparing for his attack, he looked at Billy and Rolly and saw them preparing to fire their Cock-A-Doodle-Do beams at him. Raven gasped in horror upon realizing what they are doing.

"NO!" Raven shouted. "NOT THE LOVE COCK-A-DOODLE-DO!"

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DO!" Billy and Rolly shouted, and a large beam with a pink heart in the front, fired towards Raven.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Raven shouted as the beam impacted him. Upon impact, Raven screamed, and light started coming out of his body, so much that the whole world can see. Raven screamed in pain as Billy and his friends watch him being destroyed. Raven's body was soon completely covered by the light, and a few moments later, he finally exploded. Leaving nothing but dust and his own staff behind.

* * *

Well, how did you enjoyed it. The next chapter is the final chapter of the story. Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be uploading the final chapter soon.


	24. Chapter 24: A Happy Ending

Hello, and welcome to the final chapter of Billy Hatcher: Legend of the steel talons. In this chapter, Billy will finally admit his feelings for Rolly, what will happen next, well find out in the final chapter of the story.

* * *

The Crow fortress, 9:15 PM

Billy and his friends looked at Raven's staff.

"You destroyed him!" David shouted. He tried to get away but Oma Oma caught him.

"Now listen here young man!" Oma Oma shouted. "Your actions could have cause the world's destruction. Plus your mother is worried sick!" Oma Oma shouted. This causes David to realize the damage he and Corvo caused, and what would have happened to his friends and family if Raven wasn't destroyed.

"I'm... So... Sorry." David said, blaming himself for what had happened.

"Don't worry David, besides i got something to show you. Allani and Meri Meri." Oma Oma said. Allani and Meri Meri went to the side, revealing Ms. Cracker.

"MOM!" David shouted and he ran towards his mother. "I'm very sorry mom."

"Its okay David, i promised that i won't let anybody turn you into a monster again." Ms. Cracker said and hugged her son.

Billy and his friends heard cheers. They turned around to see everyone, including the students from their school, cheering for them, and thanking them for saving the world. Samantha ran and hugged Billy. "Your a hero Billy!" Samantha said with a smile.

"No... We're all heroes." Billy said and smiled. Billy looked at Rolly.

"I think its time you tell her." Samantha encouraged. Billy nodded and walked towards Rolly.

"Hey um, Rolly." Billy said.

"Yeah Billy?" Rolly asked.

"There something i always wanted to tell you ever since the first day we met." Billy said.

"What is it Billy?" Rolly asked. Billy walked closer to Rolly and grabbed her hands.

"I... I love you Rolly." Billy said.

"Wait, what did Billy say?" Chick asked.

"Shut up Chick." Samantha and Bantom whispered.

"You really do?" Rolly asked.

"Yep, always." Billy said. Rolly was very happy.

"I love you too Billy." Rolly said. Billy and Rolly smiled at each other. Just then a chicken figure landed on the ground, revealing himself to everyone, including Billy and his friends.

"Menie Funie?" Billy said.

"I thought it was time to show myself." Menie said. He wore a crown and a brown robe. "In fact i got a announcement to make. The elders had told me that you were depressed after you left morning land for the first time. I had decided that everyone, including you and your friends, could visit morning land anytime you want. Does that sounds like a plan folks?" Menie asked. The crowd cheered and yelled "YES!" "Well, i guess its offical. Everyone can now visit morning land, anytime they want." Menie said. The crowd cheered. Menie looked at Billy.

"Thank you." Billy said.

"Your welcome, and i believe you and Rolly were having a moment." Menie said. Billy smiled at Rolly.

"Indeed we are." Billy said. Billy and Rolly closed their eyes and kissed on the lips.

"I knew this day would come." Samantha said as she shed tears of joys.

"May i be the first to say, EW!" Chick shouted, disgusted by the kiss. When Billy and Rolly were done with their kiss, they smiled at each other.

"Aw, young love. Oh and that reminds me. I had also decided that you two will be married next week." Menie said. The crowd cheered.

"That's even better!" Samantha said.

"So Rolly, you want to get married?" Billy asked. Rolly smiled.

"Yes, yes i do!" Rolly said. Billy and Rolly smiled at each other.

"BILLY!" A voice said. Everyone turned around to see Dark Corvo. He had somehow surivived his master's destruction. "You will pay for what you have done to my master! Someday i will return and i will get my REVENGE!"

"Um, Corvo." David said.

"Yes, David?" Corvo asked.

"You might wanna look down." David replied. Corvo looked down and saw that his feathers were gone. Everyone laughed at Corvo.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Corvo shouted embarrassedly. "I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!" Corvo said. Just then a policeman grabbed his hand.

"Yes, its is funny, and another thing. Your under arrest." The policeman said as he and his partner hand cupped Corvo's wrists.

"What did i do?" Corvo asked.

"Lets see, you freed a evil being that can destroy the world. Come on Crow face." The policeman said as he and his partner took Corvo to the police helicopter.

"Come on guys, I'll destroy all of your enemies if you don't-" Corvo said, but before he could finish, the policemen shutted the door and flew the helicopter away from the fortress. Billy and Rolly looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

One Week Later

Unspecified Forest Wedding, 8:30 AM

Everyone got in their seats, while Samantha stood on one side of the wedding stage as the maid of honor, and Chick and Bantom on the other side as the best mans. Billy and Rolly walked towards the wedding stage. Billy wore a tuxedo with a chicken symbol on his jacket. Rolly wore a white wedding dress with a chicken/heart pattern at the end of her skirt.

"We are gathered here today, to wed two children named Billy Hatcher and Rolly Roll." The priest said. Menie and the elders watched from the back.

"Aw, young love, its great isn't it." Menie said.

"Yeah, better than some stupid, idiotic chicken that's standing next to me." Meri Meri said. When Allani heard that, he punched Meri Meri's shoulder.

"Be quiet and watch." Allani said.

"Mr. Hatcher, do you take this lovely girl as your beloved wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Billy said.

"And Ms. Roll, do you accept this boy to be your beloved husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Rolly said.

"Then i now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said and walked away. Billy and Rolly then kissed on the lips. Everyone cheered.

"Mother, i wish you were here to see this." Samantha said as she shed tears of joy.

"That was the best wedding ever, wasn't it Chick?" Bantom said.

"May i be the first to say, EW!" Chick said. Menie and elders cheered also.

"So, Billy, what happens now?" Rolly asked.

"Its happiness that happens Rolly, and your the reason that i need to be happy." Billy said. Rolly smiled. Billy smiled back.

"Ok, its time for the wedding photos." Allani said. Billy and Rolly got in front of the camera. Samantha, Chick, and Bantom got in front of the camera too. "Say cheese." Allani said and he took the picture. Billy and Rolly looked at each other.

"I love you Billy." Rolly said and smiled.

"I love you too Rolly." Billy said and smiled. Billy and Rolly then kissed as the fireworks went off. After the kiss, Billy and Rolly smiled at each other. Samantha grabbed a glass of water, and walked up to the stage.

"I propose a toast to Billy and Rolly." Samantha said.

"To Billy and Rolly!" Everyone cheered. Billy and Rolly looked at each other and smiled. Ready for their new life as husband and wife.

The End.

* * *

Well, how do you like it? Well that concludes Billy Hatcher: Legend Of The Steel Talons. I hoped you enjoyed the story. See you next time.


End file.
